Catnip and Alcohol
by phoenix-of-flames
Summary: A spell goes wrong in the meeting room turning Canada into a neko, half cat and half human, and not only that but forcing the ones who have a crush on him to make there move before the others do. Now Canada just looks plain adorable, aka fuckable. rated M for langauge and sexual content. CanadaxWorld. PruCan, RusCan, NetCan, FraCan and AmeriCan, you choose ending!
1. Chapter 1

Canada's pov.

'Shit! I can't believe I'm an hour late! And it's all thanks to a certain animal of mine.' I thought as I ran toward the meeting room.

Said animal was being carried in his arms annoyed that his owner was running making him bounce when he was trying to sleep.

While Matthew was peacefully sleeping, Kumajiro got hungry and tried to eat some fruit that was on the night stand which he knocked off the stand. He went down to get it but in the progress pulled the wire for the alarm clock.

'England is going to be pissed.'

What he didn't know is right when he entered those doors all hell was gonna break loose for him.

* * *

Reader's pov.

Of course what was just like any other day, France and England kept fighting.

"Seriously get some therapy Britain! There is no such thing-!"

"Why won't you shut your trap frog! It's not my fault you don't have the intelligence to see magic, unlike me."

Today's argument is about magic, in which France insulted which pissed England off. Everyone was getting annoyed at this but lucky for Canada they made a good distraction. He quietly tried to hide behind Netherlands and Cuba. He was pretty sure Cuba had a crush on him and Netherlands, he's not so sure if he does or not, they don't hang out much and when they do it's usually to get high.

"Glad you could finally make it amigo." Cuba said glancing up. "Lost track of time?"

"You can… say that…" Canada was winded, trying to catch his breath in which Netherlands gladly helped by giving him his water. "Did… I miss anything?"

"Not really. All you missed was China's and America's turn. And Germany looks like how Spain would say, 'a tomato'." Netherlands said trying to cheer him up with his very bad joke.

It did cheer him up a little bit but he decided to wait and listen to the argument.

"And here I was wondering why America is so messed up. That and has no taste." France said disgustedly as if just the thought of America's food would want to make him throw up.

"Alright that's enough! France you have out done yourself!" England snapped.

"Dude! Why do ya have to bring me in this!" America said pissed standing up and walking over to France. On his way he poked Matthew secretly as if to say hi. At least that's he thought. America did it for other reasons. Of course Cuba saw it was a little pissed at him, but when is he not?

Canada, still tired, leaned against the wall and looked around the room. As he did he caught Russia staring and smiling at him. He looked away blushing making Russia smile wider.

"Alright, that's it!"

He looked up and saw Cuba walking over to America, probably pissed at something he said.

"Oh no, not again." He said worried because last time Cuba looked this pissed at America, him and his brother started a full fist fight. Both were so bruised that they couldn't attend the meeting, and neither did he or England. Canada was too busy trying to heal Cuba while England was giving America a lecture and trying to heal him too.

Even though Canada said it to himself more than someone else, Netherlands heard and remembered what happened last time too. He went over to try and stop the fight, and maybe impress Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll stop 'em."

Matthew watched Netherlands try to stop his other friend. While he did he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Birdie."

Of course it was none other than the great '**awesome'** Prussia.

"Hey Gil." He said smiling at one of his closest friends. "Let me guess, you want some pancakes?"

"Kesese! You know me to well Birdie." He said give Matthew one of his trademark smirks. "I was hoping you could make them now. I didn't even have breakfast yet."

He thought about it. Netherlands looked like he has Cuba under control, England and France looked like they weren't gonna stop any time soon, America was still talking, and this was also a good chance to get away from Russia, who was still staring at him.

"Ok, let me go ask England if we can take a break." He decided. Prussia nodded and said they would meet in the kitchen.

He walked over there but before he could reach them he was stopped by a voice.

"Hello Matvey."

Matthew nearly jumped at the voice.

"Oh. H-hi Russia. You nearly scared me." He said blushing at how close the Russian was.

Bad choice of words because that only made Russia's smile widen if possible.

"Matvey is cute when he blushes, Da?"

"Eh?" Of course this only succeeded in making him blush more. "W-what?"

"I said," He took a step closer to the Canadian, " Matvey is very adorable when he blushes like that, Da?"

'I don't know how to reply to that.' Canada thought getting a little nervous.

Luckily, before Canada got even more uncomfortable, a certain Prussian came back into the meeting room wondering why it was taking so long for Canada to come to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his Birdie trapped by the Russian and got pissed.

"Hey! I would like to have Birdie back if you don't mind!" He said getting between the Canadian and Russian.

Russian stepped back not wanting to get close to the Prussian because he didn't like him much, but nether less he smiled and went along, just as England finally snapped behind them and started to chant a spell under his breath at France.

"It's alright. Everyone will get to share little Matvey when we all become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

"OK! THAT'S IT!" The Prussian snapped and tackled the Russian in to France making all three go down. Right as England fired his spell. Of course luckily for France this made him miss.

But unluckily for Canada, it hit him instead.

* * *

England's pov.

" _Ana mana nekoama. Ana mana nekoama…._" I chanted under my breath. 'This spell will turn him into a bloody bird and keep him like this for a whole month.'

I barley raised my hand while the frog was chatting with Cuba, who calmed down letting Netherlands walk away. I kept saying the spell under my breath until I said the last line.

"_Ana mana sema heata mono NEKO_-_"_

"Hey dude, you need to stop talking to yourself." American said, 'patting' my back hard and interrupting me making me loose concentration and letting go of the spell not finishing it. At the same time it was loose, Prussia, Russia and France fell down.

Making it hit…..someone.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's pov

I woke up. My vision was blurry and there was ringing in my ears. I felt dizzy and hot. My body felt more relaxed though which was odd. I just laid there and waited for my sense to come back. When they did I opened my eyes and tried to remember what happened.

I blacked out. I remember seeing a bright light and feeling a hot and cold sensation all over my body. After that I couldn't remember anything.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in the medical room. I closed my eyes again feeling tired and snuggled in the sheets. Just as I rolled over I heard the door open.

"Mathieu?"

'I recognized that voic-' just as I was finishing that thought I realized that I was one the edge of the bed and fell off taking the covers with me. It didn't hurt much, that is until I moved my wrist and a sharp pain went through it.

* * *

Reader's pov.

France of course ran over to his little Mathieu.

" Mathieu, are you all-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because when he saw him his mouth just dropped. Little beads of tears started to form on his eyes, his face started to form the cutest pout, he was sitting on his shins holding one wrist up. But that wasn't what got his attention. His now twice as adorable Mathieu has two blond cat ears on his head and a long thin tail coming from his back.

"Papa," he's eyes nearly popped out when he heard Mathieu say his nickname when he was in such a position. " I think I broke my wrist."

Sadly before France could do what he wanted England came through the door.

"Mathew thank god your al-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw ears and tail. " Bloody hell. That stupid ass American made me do this!"

" Do what?" he asked getting a little scared.

France and England just looked at each other and then at Canada. Of course this just worried Canada more.

"Well, how do we put this gently." France said as he helped him up careful not to hurt his injured wrist.

But before they could nicely explain what was wrong, a certain American came busting through the door.

"Mattie! Are you alright? Please say you're ok! I have no fucking clue what happened, but….." he rambled on until he saw Matthew's situation. His breath nearly stopped completely.

"Mattie, why do you have cat ears and a tail?" he asked.

"…eh…..?"

With that he took Matthew's arm and brought him to the bathroom. On the way the other countries saw what happened to Canada and half nearly swooned from seeing how adorably fuckable he was. A couple others noses stared bleeding, however they forced themselves to stay where they were.

That was until they heard a scream.

* * *

Canada's pov.

This had to be the worst day of my life. Apparently a spell gone wrong did this to me. And currently I was somehow, having my wrist bandaged up by Hungary, and in the middle of a full blown argument on who I was going to share a hotel room with.

"Non! He should go with me, I raised him!"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up! You might rape him in his sleep for all we know!"

"I think Matvey should go with me, da?"

"Shut it freak! I won't even let him near you! Besides I'm his brother and as a hero it is my job to protect those in need!"

"Shut the hell up you dumbass Americano! I'm his best friend any ways!"

"Hey! I'm his best friend too!"

"Dude, you usually go over there just to get high! And as a hero I cannot allow that!"

This was starting to get annoying.

'Sure, I've always wanted to be noticed, but not this way!' I thought as I thanked Hungary for the bandage. I just started to play with my tail, feeling how surprisingly soft it was. Just as I was about to tug on it, I felt someone grab my mouth and wrap there arm around my stomach. I tried to struggle and scream bout to no avail.

"Calm down birdie you're going make them notice us." A voice said in my ear.

I instantly relaxed when I knew who it was and was willingly dragged to the hallway.

He let me go and I turned around to meet crimson eyes.

"Gil, what are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed on how he scared me.

"Allowing you to have the privilege of sleeping in the same room as the awesome me." He smirked has he grabbed my non-hurt wrist and started leading me to the exit.

"W-wait shouldn't I tell Arthur or Papa first?" I asked failing no notice the wince he did we I called France 'papa'.

"They'll be fine. You can just call them at the hotel. Besides do you want to go back in that room?" he asked trying to persuade the Canadian. I thought it over and thought he was right.

* * *

Prussia's pov.

I smirked as I successfully got birde to come with me. It did hurt when he called France Papa though, but I don't know why. I was about to do a full run, afraid that the countries might notice he was gone, but was stopped by a forceful tug on my sleeve.

"Hey, wait."

I was about to turn around and yell 'What' until I saw his face and couldn't say a word,

"Can you at least go into the meeting room and get Kumajia for me?" he had the most cutest pleading look I have ever seen, and the cat ears being flat on his head didn't help my case. And I _know _that I have a weak spot for cute things. So, of course, I couldn't say no.

I turned away trying to hide the little warmth coming to my cheeks, and made the *awesomely* excuse of turning away to go towards the meeting room.

"Ja, sure. But why can't you go in there with me?" I asked trying to distract myself from remembering that face.

"Well, um, I would prefer everyone not seeing me like this." He replied looking at the ground blushing.

'Well, that was a stupid question.' I thought back.

We walked to the doors of the meeting room. Half way there I looked back and saw birdie blush a deep red and looking down with his ears flat against his head. It was adorable, I couldn't help myself but smirk at the image.

"What's wrong birdie?" I asked once we reached the doors.

He looked up surprised and embarrassed,

"Well, I was j-just wondering i-if you going to l-let go of my hand."

I looked down and sure enough I was holding his hand and had been the whole walk over here. I was about to say sorry and let go, but got a better idea. I stepped closer to Matthew and smirked.

"Na, your hands pretty warm so I think I'll hold on." The results were immediate. He blushed even darker and looked down. I was going to make fun of him until I caught something in his eyes. It was a little bit of fear.

'When I did this I was just messing with him, I didn't mean to scare him. Dammit this is totally unawesome.' I thought starting to panick. So I did the first this that came to mind. Pretend I was just messing around with him because apparently I was looking too serious. I let go of his hand and threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed.

"Kesesesesesesese~! Come on birdie, I'm just messing with you!" I told him hoping I was calming him down. I looked into his eyes and saw some relief. "Now stay here while I get that polar bear. Where did you put him?"

* * *

Canada's pov.

The car ride wasn't that bad. We talked about how funny I looked with the ears and tail and laughed about how confused Kumajiro looked when I told him who I was. We also laughed , although it was mostly Gil, of all the panicked calls I got from everyone. Heck even Russia called to see if i was fine, (how the hell does he know my number?) which Gilbert got pissed at. I had to stop him three times from destroying my phone or throwing it out the window. That was all in 1 hour. Traffic was bad and the closet hotel was 20 miles if traffic was good. Half way there Gilbert said he had a present for me back at the hotel. I was really curious about what it was but I kept my mouth shut. About a few minutes after that I fell asleep, still tired.

* * *

Prussia's pov.

After what felt like forever I finally made it to the hotel. When I got there I noticed birdie fell asleep. I sighed and was about to wake him up but then remembered how much of a busy day he went through. I sighed again and unbuckled him and myself. I went around to his side of the car. I had to make sure Kumajiro held onto his chest. That's because I started carrying him bridle style into the hotel and oh mien Gott this guy doesn't weigh anything. I got a few looks but he got few stares because of the cat ears and tails. Luckily for me the meeting was placed in Germany so I was already checked in, so I just got on the elevator and went to my room. Even more luckily for me, Kumajiro knew how to unlock a hotel door for me so I didn't have to wake up birdie for that. The only problem was that I wasn't expecting having to share a room with someone so I only had one bed.

'The only other option is to sleep with him. Besides it is MY bed here.' I smirked at the thought. So I put him on the bed and let Kumajiro on the couch. I left the room to go get his stuff from the car. When I got back I had only one more problem to face.

How in living hell am I going to undress him without waking him up and even if I don't, explain to him how he got undressed in the first place.

I decided to take my chances. First I started with his glasses, then his tie, then jacket, shoes  
, socks, etc. I finished until he was down to his shirt and pants. I got a random t-shirt from my bag for him to wear. First I got his pants off, nearly laughing at the maple leaf boxers, and got his shirt off next. I slipped my shirt on him and pulled back the covers. I was just finishing taking my shirt off, (and yes Gilbert has a six pack. just a little thing for you fangirls out there) I wasn't paying attention to him when I was undressing him, surprisingly, so when I looked over to him I felt a small trickle of blood run down my nose. His head was tilted ever so slightly to the side, his face was so peaceful looking and just plain...cute or\and adorable was not even close to the look on his face, his mouth was barley parted open but no drool was coming out, one arm was on the pillow and his injured one was on his chest, his legs were barley bent leaning on there side and his tail curved in the same shape with the end twitching a little bit ever now and then. This was enough to make me blush uncontrollably. But what made my nose bleed was the shirt I randomly put in him. It was about 3 sizes too big for him and was a Prussian flag.

'Mein Gott this kid can't be this fucking *_and I do mean fucking* _adorable. There is just no Gott damn way.' I was starting to get really close to his face until I could feel birdie's breath on mine.

I don't remember what I was thinking, but I just did it.

I kissed him.

I crashed my lips to his. It was kinda hard when he was asleep and couldn't kiss back, but I was still able to slip my tongue in his mouth. And I swear I have never kissed someone that tasted this good before. He tasted like maple syrup and pancakes. Before I know it his tongue is moving with mine! I opened my eyes and saw that he was still asleep.

'I never knew you could kiss in your sleep. Must be his French side.'

Next thing I know I pulled away panting for breath. I tried to kiss him again but realized that I might wake him up if I did again. So sadly I had to stop. I pulled up the covers and kissed his forehead but stopped when I heard something. I listened quietly. Purring. Birdie was fucking purring like a cat…..…...

'MIEN GOTT, CAN THIS KID GET ANY MORE SEXY THEN HE ALREADY IS?!'

It took all my might to not take him right then and there. I just laid there watching his ears and face move every now and then. I decided to stop and call it a night. I went over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers with him and wrapped my arms around him. I put him under the covers with birdie and kissed his forehead again.

"Night birdie."

That night I had the most awesomest dream ever. I was kissing birdie.

And he was awake and kissing me back.

* * *

Tada! First pairing is prucan! Who is next? Also you have GOT to read this story called My Jolly Sailor Bold by Atama Ga Kuru Teru.

Also special thanx to TheCatsMeow8562 because if she didn't sent me a review at 10:30 I would had finished this tomorrow and gone to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia's pov.

I was leaning against a tree, sitting down with birdie sitting on my lap, his back towards me. It was a beautiful day in Canada. The sun was warm and shining, and a cool breeze blew to make sure we weren't too hot. We were having a picnic and just finished eating wrust and pancakes. And maple syrup of course. Heck, we even tried it on the wrust. It tasted awesome!

'Not as awesome as me of course.' I thought.

I looked at birdie. His eyes were nearly shut. I laughed in my mind trying not to wake him up. It has been peaceful for the past few weeks. But sadly, those other few weeks had been a living hell. Those few weeks ago Russia was trying to take over Canada and take birdie with him. If it wasn't for me he would be with Russia. Luckily I was there to save him.

'If I ever so much as see that bastard again I'm gonna-'

"Gil," I was interrupted in my thoughts by birdie's voice. "You're hurting me."

In my fit of anger I realized that I tightened my grip on birdie, which I loosened.

"Sorry birdie I just wanted you closer to me." Resting my chin on his head, trying to contain my laughter as his ears tickled my face.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

That is when I, sorta, snapped. I turned him around facing me. He let out a squeak, which I smirked at. He grabbed on to my neck as I held his hips. I swear nothing can beat how cute this kid is when he blushes.

"Well, I can't help it but be jealous of you when someone tries to take you away from me." I said in a seductive voice, breathing in his ear. I heard him shiver and smirked. I absolutely love this kid. I started to bite the sensitive part of the ear, and then was kissing his jawline, both bringing beautiful sounds from those wonderful pink lips which I came to in a hurry. I brushed lips and glanced to his tail. It was moving around impatiently. I looked up and saw his ears twitching.

"Impatient are we?"

He just whimpered and rested his forehead on mine. He looked up at me and pouted. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Gil, please." That was all I needed. I crashed my lips to his and heard him moan. I licked his lips, asking for entrance which he happily opened his mouth for me. My tongue started to massage his and move around his whole mouth, trying to taste every part of it. I slipped my hands up his shirt and caressed his sides. He shivered and put his hands in my hair. We broke apart, gasping for breath. His head rested on my shoulder. I looked down at his tail and started stroke it. He shivered, and when I pulled it his back arched. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.

"Gil, please. Just fuck me already." At that at pushed him down on the grass and got on top of him, lifting his shirt up. I pulled it up to his chest and started to lick on his nipples. His back arched and moaned the loudest yet and started to pant.

"Gil," I closed my mouth around his nipple and sucked while tweaking the other one. I was about to pull his curl. "Wake up…"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Mmh?"

"Gil, please let me go." He said pushing me off. And then it went black.

* * *

Canada's pov.

I woke up somewhere warm and cozy. I was really tired and I didn't want to get up so I kept my eyes closed and tried to go back to sleep. I snuggled in the blankets. I was having an easy time going back to sleep but then felt the blankets breath, but I figured it was Kumajiro. I hugged him closer.

'He's warmer than usual. Poor thing probably has a fever or som- wait, where's his fur?' I opened my eyes and, instead of seeing soft white fur; they met a well-toned chest. I looked up in panic and saw Gilbert's face and sighed with relief. I was still a little panicked about why I was sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Gil, wake up." I said trying to wake him up, pushing away from him.

"Mmh." He replied and just held me tighter.

"Gil, please let me go." I said trying to push him away without my injured hand. He woke up half asleep and unwrapped one of his hands. I sighed from relief.

That is until he grabbed my curl.

"Hey birdie, what's this do?" he asked still sounding half asleep.

I tensed up.

"D-don't!" I yelled, struggling to get my arms loose. Of course this just made him curious. And just like everybody else, he pulled it. My body was on fire, I was having a hard time breathing; my tail was moving and twitching along with my ears.

'Not again…'

* * *

Prussia's pov.

Needless to say, I loved this side of birdie. I felt curious (and aroused) so I started to experiment. I started to stroke it and I loved the reaction he got. He moaned and his back arched.

I started to twirl it with my finger. The only thing I got from that was whimper.

'So far, stoking it is in the lead.' I pulled it again.

"Ngh…Gil~"

'I stand corrected.'

I took his glasses off his face and set them aside.

"G-il, please….~"

"Please what? I can't help you if you don't tell me what to do." I said rolling on top of him, placing my hands on his hips and started to attack his neck. My tongue trailed down his neck until he shivered when I hit a sensitive spot. I stopped there a licked in circles. I clamped my mouth around the area and gently bit it. He gasped and ran his hands through my hair. And when he did all I could think of was three stupid words.

'Take that Russia!~'

My Gott I sounded like America looking back at it.

My thoughts were interrupted by feeling birdie tugging at my hair. I started to lick and suck at the irritated area and more moans and pants from him. I let my mouth go and left a good hickey there instead. I just sat there staring at the heap of panting and moans underneath me. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down to him and kissed him on his beautiful lips, sadly stopping his moans. I gently bit his lips asking for entrance. He gasped and I took that moment to push my tongue inside of his mouth.

'I said it once and I'll say it again; I HAVE NEVER TASTED ANYONE THIS GOOD BEFORE!'

It was even better when he kissed me back. I don't know who moaned, me or him, but I was enjoying this too much to care. I took my hands and started to trail them up his shirt.

'Correction, my shirt.' That thought started his make me a little bit hard.

He was hesitant about it and brought his hands to my shoulders trying to push me off. I wanted him to calm down and grabbed his wrists.

"Ahhh!" we broke a part and he screamed. And not in a good way.

I got off of him and he started hissing. Literally.

"Shit! Matthew are you ok?" I asked. He was holding his wrist with tears in his eyes. "Oh. Yea."

'Oh. Yea?' That's the best you got?'

I leaned down to him.

"Look, I didn't mean it, ok?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Well, then you shouldn't have been doing that, bastard!" he hissed at me.

Ok, lost my cool. See I don't like being insulted, and when I am, I snap. REALLY BADLY. I get this point of rage that I can't control. Ever, no matter who it is. Heck, when Romano called me a dick once and Italy stood up to me for his brother I was just about to slap the poor kid until West came through the door and punched me in the face (falcon punch) just at the nick of time. Sadly for Canada, nobody was here to save him.

I took hold of his forearms and (in case you didn't notice) was pissed.

"What do you just call me?"

"Y-you h-heard me." He said trying to keep his bravery.

"Not a good answer," I said holding his grip extremely tighter and pushed him against the headboard, "Now I'm going to say this one. More. Time. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"GILBERT! PLEASE, STOP! YOUR STARTING TO SCARE ME AND YOU'RE HURTING ME!" pure tears were coming from his eyes.

"Well then next time watch your mouth." Just as I was about to slap him, and thank Gott he came, there was a crash from the door opening so hard and I was lifted up of the bed and thrown to the wall.

"BRUDER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

West came in and grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall. My senses were blurry from the contact from my head and said wall. I took a second before my senses were back and rage was gone and saw my surroundings. West had me at least ten feet off the ground. I looked over behind him. Hungary and Japan were over by the bed and Italy was hiding behind the door way. But what really got my attention was birdie. He was crying hard and was curled up in a ball. His ears were down and his tail was wrapped around him. His whole body was shaking all over. I could see bruises starting to form where I held him.

"Wha-"

"See what you did!?" West said starting to calm down, lowered me down until I was at least five feet above the ground.

I just watched as Hungary helped Canada off the bed and Japan trying to calm him down. Bruder lowered me down until I was on the ground and a let me go.

"Stay here and tr-"

"Wait! B-birdie, I'm sorry!" I said trying to go after him but was held back by West. "Lass mich gehen!" (1)

"Nein! Du wirst ihn wieder erschrecken! Lass ihn in ruhe!"(2) He said grabbing me and holding me back. Many people didn't know this but I was stronger than West when I want to be. And this was one of those moments. I was on the bridge of getting free. That was until Hungary came in and I saw black. All I can remember before I blacked out was saying this.

"I'm sorry birdie."

* * *

(1) Let me go!

(2) No! You're going to scare him again! Just leave him alone.

OMG, I am so sorry this took so long. I was super busy with homework and school. Thanks to the annoying reviewers who kept reminding me about this, what would I do without ya? (seriously, what?) Anyways so here is the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Canada's Pov.

I was sitting on the couch in Germany's room. I was still shaking pretty bad. Hungary just made a new bandage for me. Japan and Germany were talking out in the hallway. I stopped shaking so hard when I felt the comfort of Italy who was laying on my shoulder sleeping.

"So do you think you could trust him again?" Hungary asked carefully breaking the silence.

"How can I?" I said shivering at the memory. She just looked at me, got up and walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with cover up in her hand. She pulled down the collar of my shirt and covered the hickeys on my neck and collarbone.

'Please think there bruises. Please think there bruises. Please think there bruises. Please think there-'

"Well you better be lucky someone didn't come in earlier."

'Damn it!'

I looked away blushing, as Hungary smirked at me.

"You should trust him again. He really, really cares for you, ya know?" she said covering the bruises on my wrist.

"How do you know?" I asked, wincing she covered them up. When she was done, she looked at me.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"He was apologizing to you."

"So?"

She smiled at me.

"Canada, he never apologized before. Ever." I stared at her, shocked. "I'm surprised he even knew how to say sorry."

'He never said sorry before? Why did he say sorry to me for the first time, out of all people? Why am I so special?'

Before I could ask her any of these questions, Germany came in with my stuff.

"I got your stuff from his room. But you might want to hurry up and change for the meeting."

I got up off the couch and grabbed my bag.

'Shit! The meeting!'

I ran into the bathroom to change.

Germany's Pov.

I walked into his room. He was still passed out on the floor. I sighed and grabbed him and lifted him on the bed.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" I asked to no one in particular. I heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see Canada.

"I, um. I just came for Kumajiro."

"Who?"

I turned around to where the 'who' came from and saw a polar bear. Canada came in and picked him up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He said back, giving it a warm smile.

"No you're not, you're cuter."

At that the Canada blushed. He probably remembered I was here and left in a hurry but tripped on some of Bruder's clothes. I caught him as a reflex.

"You ok?" I asked him. He just blushed and tried to get back up.

"Yea. I'm sorry, I can't see well without my glasses." He said looking down in embarrassment.

I looked around and saw a pair of glasses on the night stand. I went over and picked them up.

"Come here." He did what he was told (why can't Italy be more like him?) and stopped in front of me. I opened his glasses and put them on his face.

"Better?" he nodded and looked at Prussia. I looked over and saw a bruise forming on his forehead. I went over to the doorway to go get some ice.

"Hey Germany, has Prussia ever said sorry before or do any kind of apology?"

I stopped and turned to him.

"Nein. Never in his life. Heck, he almost hit Italy once when his brother pissed him off. I stopped him before he could do it, but he hasn't even said sorry to him to this day. Also don't blame him, he was in years and years of war and fighting, so he can't control his anger." he just stood there looking surprised. Before he could ask another question, I left.

'Bruder must care a lot about this kid if he says sorry for the first time.' I looked down the hall. 'I guess he's kind of cute.' I blushed at my own thought and went to get some ice.

Japan's Pov.

I watched Canada go down the hallway blushing. He got to the elevator, pushed the button, and leaned against the wall. I walked back to my room, thinking to myself.

'Canada would make a cute neko in manga. I'll have to give some to Cuba. Well Cuba _and_ Prussia, now.'

Russia's Pov.

I was sitting in the meeting room smiling at everybody that came near me. Unfortunately they all ran away. I didn't care though, just as much as I care for their pathetic excuse for lives. I took another swing of vodka, feeling the warm sensation all over my body. I relaxed and listened to the sounds around me.

"Shut it cat-boy!"

"Perverted mask!"

Too obnoxious.

"Please don't tell me you're starting to drool over your own son too, frog."

"I'm not drooling over your food, that's for sure!"

Too much arguing.

Why can't people talk about something interesting?

"-to Canada?"

I perked up hearing Canada and zoned in on the conversation.

"Yea. I was walking to Germany's room and I heard Prussia yelling. I went over to Germany, and he knocked Prussia's door down. We saw him holding Canada down on the bed, so Germany grabbed him and we got Canada out. I knocked Prussia out, but he said the sweetest thing before I did. Prussia said sorry to Canada, and he's never said sorry to anyone." Hungary's voice.

"That, like, totally sounds so sweet! Did they do anything?" Poland's voice.

"I was looking over Canada and saw some hickey's on him."

I stopped listening after that.

'So Prussia thinks he can steal my Matvey away from me? I do not think so.' Speaking of the angel, I saw him walk in with his annoying brother. He still had the ears and tail of a cat. He looked more innocent than he did before. This is what draws me to him. His innocents. And if there's one thing I like, its breaking innocence. And when I do, I just leave them behind, broken.

And that's what I was planning to do to Matvey. I was watching him through the whole meeting. He knew I was watching him too. I know because he kept glancing at me, blushing. But what I didn't know is that someone else was doing it too.

The meeting went on for three hours, until it was finally over. I didn't care though. The whole time I was watching Matvey. When Germany finally ended the meeting, I got up and started to walk over to Matvey. I was almost there, but a certain Cuban beat me.

"Hey Matthew, you wanna go out for some drinks or something?" he asked.

"Um, actually I was planning on sleeping all day after I got my hotel room." He said politely.

"What? You don't have yours yet?" Cuba asked confused.

"No, Prussia allowed me to stay in, um, his room. Don't worry, he slept on the couch and I slept on the bed." Of course what Cuba didn't know was that the last part was a lie. I didn't think Canada could lie. But that didn't stop Cuba from getting angry in the inside, but he let it go.

"Yea, well, just come on. You can check in when you get back at the hotel. We can even go get some ice cream."

"Ok, fine. But if I do check in later I have to carry Kumajiro with me." At that I took me chance. I walked over to them.

"Matvey, I see you're still half cat." I said casually, ignoring the death look Cuba was giving me.

Upon seeing me, he blushed making me laugh.

"And what is so funny?" Cuba said, obviously pissed off. I was still staring at Matvey and took a step closer to him, making him blush harder.

"Nothing. It is just that Matvey looks cute when he blushes." This made him blush even more, if that was possible. He looks so adorable when he does that.

"Eh?" he said, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I said," I stepped closer, leaning down breathing against his ear, "you look cute when you blush."

He shivered at me being so close and feeling my hot breath against his ear.

"HEY!" however I was interrupted by his friend who I forgot was there.

I straightened up, and started chatting like nothing happened.

"So Matvey, I heard you were going out with Cuba, but had to carry your bear, da?"

It took him a few seconds to get his mind to start working again. When it did, he looked down, blushing like mad.

"Y-yea."

"And you're not coming with us if that's what you're going to ask." Cuba butted in, pissed off more than ever. At that, Canada gently nudged him, telling him to be nice.

"Nyet, I have work to do, but I could watch your bear for you if you want? You can pick him up when you come back."

At that Canada looked me in the eyes and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I don't know why though, but it was the way he was looking at me. I couldn't put my hand on it.

"Really? You sure that wouldn't be that much trouble?" he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Da. It is fine. Besides, I'm Russia, I know a lot about polar bears." (why does this line always remind me of what he said when he jumped from that airplane). He smiled again and my heart kept skipping.

"Thanks." With that he handed me the bear. Before I could say you're welcome, Cuba grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Come on let's go find some good ice cream in Germany."

I watched Canada leave and felt a wave of anger go through me seeing Cuba holding his hand like that. I ignored it and went over to Germany.

As I got to my hotel, I kept thinking of what happened back in the meeting room. I didn't know why I felt that way when he smiled at me. I went inside my room and set Kumajiro on the bed. I went and sat at my desk, trying to do my work.

A few minutes went by, then half an hour. That's when I heard the bear wake up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked.

I smiled at how cute he was.

"You're just staying with me for a little while until your owner comes back from ice cream." I said back, smiling at the thing.

"Can you call him? I want ice cream too." he begged.

I thought about it. It would be a good excuse to call Canada. Besides, I want to make sure they haven't done anything.

"Da, ok."

I went over to my phone and called Canada.

"Matvey, it's me."

"Oh, hi Russia. Is there something wrong?" I could hear a 'Come on!' on the other side of the phone. Cuba must be pissed.

"Nyet, your bear just wants to have ice cream too." I heard him sigh.

"Alright, can you put him on the phone?"

I went over to the bear and gave him the phone.

"Maple flavor. And syrup." I chuckled at the small commanded from the small animal, and watched as it hung up right after that. I went over to my desk and started to work again. But I couldn't. I felt this nagging feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I didn't know what it was. I tried to go back to work but I couldn't focus. I cleared my head, doing what I do when this happened. The first word that pops into my head is what the problem. I cleared my mind and thought the first thing that came into my mind;

'Canada.'

I sat bolt up in my chair, grabbed the bear and left,

Canada's Pov.

I was currently at a big bar with Cuba, trying to calm him down. I got a call from Russia and went to a quieter place to take it, and when I came back, I found him drunk and wild with alcohol.

"Please just calm down." I said trying to, well, calm him down.

"NO! MAKE ME!" he was yelling at me, and holding on to me.

"Look just calm down. You're starting to scare me, eh." I told him, getting a little freaked out. With that, grabbed my good hand and dragged me through the crowd. I didn't know where I was going. We came to the back of the bar and he pushed me out the back door into an ally way. I turned around, asking him what was going on, but then he threw me against the wall. I hit the side of my head hard. I felt dizzy and a small trickle of blood going down the side of my head. When my senses did come back I saw Cuba coming toward me.

"C-Cuba, what's going-" before I could finish my sentence, he held both of my wrist above my head and I screamed as he put pressure on my injured one. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt like hell.

"Shut the hell up." And with that, he kissed me. I was in shock. But mostly I was terrified.

I kept kicking him, telling him to stop. He finally stopped kissing me.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." He started to kiss my neck and biting it. I moaned subconsciously. Well, now I know that he DOES have a crush on me, but I don't feel the same way about him.

"W-wait, Cuba stop. I don't want this." He pulled away, to my relief, but then he smacked me across the face.

"Why? 'Cause you're in love with Prussia? Netherlands? Your asshole of a brother? One of the Norse countries while you were 'cute, little, innocent Vinland'? Please, don't tell me it's Russia? Looks like you've been a little kitty whore lately, huh? Did 'Papa' teach you that stuff? Looks like you were a little bitch even back then." Tears were coming to my eyes. Why is he saying all this?

With that he kissed me again. The more I kept struggling, however, the more he tightened the grip on my wrist. I opened my mouth in pain, which he took this opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I didn't want this, he was drunk, and he doesn't know what he's doing. He used one hand to hold mine and the other he moved down the side of my body. When he reached my pants, and started to tug them down, I panicked. I bit down on his tongue. He screamed and pulled away, covering his mouth. I hissed at him. When he turned back around, blood was coming from his mouth and he looked pissed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he made a fist, ready to punch me.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to come, but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Cuba laying on the ground, knocked out, with Russia standing over him holding his pipe, having a look in his eyes that made me slide down the wall, curl up and shake in fear. When Russia turned and look at me like that, I felt all my blood run cold. However, it didn't last long though, because his whole face softened and he gave me a look that I couldn't tell. My vision was blurry from the tears and my head being smashed against the wall, so I couldn't tell what it was. He looked at me like he…cared. For _me_…..

"Matvey." he slowly walked up to me and kneeled down. I closed my eyes, too scared.

"Ivan," I said, fresh tears coming down my face. "h-help".

A moment of silence went by. I just sat there shaking in fear, thinking what would happen if Cuba came back from being unconscious. Then, I felt his arms gently wrap around me, pick me up and carry me away. That's when I broke down. I started crying my eyes out, my head against his chest. I didn't care who this was, or what he would do to me if I got him angry. He was the only comfort I had.

Russia's Pov.

I got a cab and went back to the hotel. When we got there, I told him to go take a shower.

"Ice cream?"

I looked at the bear, giving it a look that said, in short, less violent words, shut up. He did. I laid down on the bed thinking about what happened.

I had this feeling in me that something was wrong with Canada, so I used his bear as a tracker. I found Cuba on _my_ Matvey. To say the least, I was pissed. So when I saw Cuba about to punch him, I snapped. I hit him with my pipe (don't ask where it came from) and struck him on the head. That's when I started to get confused.

*Flash back.*

I saw Cuba lying on the ground, not moving. I saw and heard the whole thing. I also realized just how vulnerable Canada was. I turned towards him. The plan was simple; to take away Canada's innocence while he's in this state, then leave him behind to riot. When he saw me, he turned white. My faced calmed as I slowly started to walk towards him, enjoying the scared look on his face, the blood on the side of his head, the tear stains on his cheeks, along with the small blush from the alcohol, and the way his ears were down and his tail was wrapped around his small body.

"Matvey." I said in a voice that sounded predatory. He closed his eyes in fear, making me smile, but not in the good way. I kneeled down to him. But then he had to say it. He just had to say it. Especially like that. And the position he was in.

My name.

"Ivan, h-help."

Last time my heart skipped a beat. This time though, my whole chest did. My name. My Matvey said my _name_. And it wasn't in fear, horror or even sadness. He said it with kindness. So without thinking, I gently picked him up, got a cab, and went back to the hotel.

*End flashback*

I just laid there, thinking why did I miss my chance at Matvey? I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I heard the bathroom door open then close, and then felt my bed move.

"Kuma." I heard him say in a shaky voice. A few seconds later I heard sobbing. I opened my eyes to see Canada sitting on my bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, hugging Kumajiro and crying.

"Please don't cry." Kumajiro leaned up and licked his tears away.

I silently got up.

"Matvey?" I reached down and touched his shoulder. He jumped and gave a small scream.

"Calm down, it is just me." I said getting closer to him. He relaxed, and buried his head in Kumajiro's fur. He just blushed and looked down. I noticed he was still in a towel.

'Come on. This is your chance, just do it. Come on!'…..

'Damn it.'

I went over to my bag and grabbed a button down shirt and slipped it over his head. I went to the bathroom to get his boxers. When I came back, he had took the towel off. I gave him his boxers. He blushed and grabbed them. I went back to the bathroom to get the rest of his clothes. When I came back I saw him crying again. I dropped his clothes and went over to him.

"I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble. I didn't want you to get in this or anything. Cuba was right; I've been so much trouble lately." He said in-between sobs.

I grabbed his bear and pulled him away. Canada gave a yell of protest, but I just grabbed his shoulders and held him there.

"Don't you EVER say that again! Got it, da?" I said getting closer to him.

"I-Ivan…" there it goes again. My heart. I squeezed him tighter.

"Stop it."

"Eh?"

"Stop doing that."

"W-what?"

"When you smile and look at me in the eyes, or call me by my real name, my heart does this weird thing and I want you to stop." This was not the reaction I was planning on getting from him. He blushed more than I've seen him ever before.

"Oh. W-well that, um-"

"That means you love him."

We both turned and saw Kumajirou sitting down on the pillows. I looked back him and he was still blushing, looking down.

"This why you keep blushing when I stare at you, da?" He just nodded in response.

"So does this mean I can do this?" I tilted his head up and kissed him.

He was frozen in surprise. I didn't care though. I wanted him, whether he was willing or not. But something inside of me said that I couldn't do it. I wanted him willingly. Why is he doing this to me? Then I noticed something. He wasn't kissing back, but he wasn't pulling away. I tried to kiss him as gently as possible and let go of his shoulders a little bit. Looks like I made the right move.

He kissed me back. My heart was doing summer saults. I gently licked his lip, making him gasp. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I slid my arms down his side, setting them at his hips. I started to lay him down, still kissing him. We let go, trying to catch our breath. I lifted my hand up to his ears and gently pet them. His back arched and he shivered. I rubbed it in-between my fingers. He moaned and panted. I took my other hand and moved it down to his tail and started to stroke it.

"I-Ivan~."

'That's it.'

I went down to his neck and bit down, hard. He screamed in half pain, half pleasure. I started to suck it, tasting blood. His blood tasted just as good as he did. I moved back to his lips, biting it, drawing blood. Then I started to take my hand up his shirt.

Canada's Pov.

When I felt his hand go up my shirt, I was getting a little nervous. He probably noticed because he went up to my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He bent down and kissed me again. He tasted like Vodka and something else that was spicy that I couldn't name.

"Big brother?"

We let go. I looked up.

And saw Belarus.

And I'm going to die.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BIG BROTHER?" she came to me and yanked my hair pulling me off the bed and against the wall.

"N-nothing!"

"LIAR! STAY AWAY FROM BIG BROTHER!" She held a knife to my throat. Before I could scream, she was pulled away. I looked up and saw Russia grab her arms.

And kiss her.

She immediately let go of the knife and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. I just stared. Russia opened his eyes and let one of his arms go, doing a gesture that said to leave now. I looked in his eyes and saw him asking for help and worry. I silently grabbed Kumajiro and left. As soon as I got to the door, I bolted. I rounded the corner and stayed there. I got my phone and called the only person that would be enough of an excuse of this situation. And to burst into a room without question.

"Yo! What up bro?!" I had to pull my phone away from my ear from the loud voice.

"America, I need your help." I said in a shaky, panicky voice.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" his voice immediately got serious, which surprised me.

"It's Russia, he needs help."

"And you called me for that? Seriously Mattie, where you been? Just call Belarus or somethin'. She would gladly have an excuse to see him." And he's back.

"But that's the problem, it's her!"

"So? Serves him right."

"Alfred, she held a knife to my throat!"

"WHAT! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BITCH?!" And serious America is back.

"She's in Russia's room."

I heard the line go dead. I started running away from his room, not wanting to get anywhere near Belarus. Of course though, I had to run into someone. I fell down.

"Ah! Watch where you are go- Canada?" I looked up and saw the one person I wanted to see more than anyone right now. I started crying.

"Papa."

I am soooo sorry this took so long. I was busy with home and all the other excuses you can name.

Anyways tada! I hope you like it! Sorry CubCan's but I need a villain in this. Also I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that who is he going to be with. THERE WILL BE AN ENDING FOR EACH CHARACTER! Ok, bye. Also, I got a request for a little GerCan and JapCan, so you're welcome. I didn't even know that GerCan existed. JapCan I could imagine, but never had interest in it. Also can someone tell me who would top on that one? I can also imagine GerCan as some kinky shit. Also, sorry for the cliff hanger. But there is more than 4,000 words and that is more than I've ever written/typed before in my life. Enjoy! Also I made a Halloween AmeCan story. RATED M FOR A REASON! Anyways, Happy Halloween!


	5. Chapter 5

Reader's Pov.

"Mathieu."(Matthew) France looked at him worriedly.

He bent down and took and took him in his arms.

"What happened?"

"C-Cuba….we were at a bar….and then he…..an ally way…..and then Russia, he-he came and…and Kuma said that Ivan…. then his sister, s-she put a, a knife-"

"Slow down, Cheri (darling)."

He pulled his shaking body off the floor and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mathieu, do you want to come with me to my room? I was going out with Angleterre (England), but we could just go out tomorrow."

"N-non (no). I don't want to stop you from-"

"Well there you are! Hurry up you bloody-!" England came down the hall, yelling at France, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Canada.

"Canada, are you alright?" he said coming up to him, concerned.

"N-no." with that, he fainted in France's arms.

Prussia's Pov.

I was currently holding a bag of ice to my head, trying to calm down the swelling. I was sitting on my couch in my room, which I haven't left all day.

"You know, I would say sorry, but I really wouldn't mean it." Hungary said to me. I just ignored her, too busy trying to think.

"What? No remark? No laughing? Not even a smirk?" she said, getting a little annoyed at how I was ignoring her. I just stared off to space, thinking.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to just be myself again, but just couldn't stop thinking about how _just _being myself had_ just_ ruined my life.

I leaned forward, running my hands through my hair.

'What have I done?'

Hungary's Pov.

I just watched him, trying to get him back. Nothing was working though. I even tried calling him 'un-awesome' and all I got out of him was a glance. I was starting to get worried for him. He must have really cared for Canada. I sighed and went to my last resort. Drive him with anger.

"Did you know that Cuba has a crush on Canada?"

He looked up, his eyes mixed with surprise and anger. And not the anger that made him do what he did with Canada, that was rage. This was just anger.

"I don't believe you."

I picked up my phone and called Cuba.

"Cuba it's me-"

"FUCK!" I pulled my phone away from my ear, nearly jumping in surprise.

"Cuba? Are you alright?"

"Help me. I just woke up in an ally way with a hangover. Please, just come and get me."

"Hold on. I'll be right there." I got up and started walking to the door. I turned around to Prussia.

"It's alright; he just has a hangover and needs me. Stay here."

I went out the door, leaving a confused Prussia behind me.

I got to the place where he said he was. When I saw him though, I rushed right to him. He was lying on the ground, with a black eye and his face was covered in blood.

"Oh my God, Cuba what happened?"

"I finally did it. I finally was able to kiss him." I lifted his head up. He screamed in pain. When he stopped, I thought about what he said.

"You kissed Canada? Well than how did this happen?"

"I remember that he was a little nervous, so I was trying to calm him down. He was drunk so he didn't know what was going on. Next thing I know I'm being pulled away from him. The last thing I remember of him was that he had a scared look on his face. I turned around and I saw Russia behind me. He hit me with his pipe and I was knocked out."

As I was listening to him I called 911. After this, I was _so_ going to have a 'certain' talk, with a certain Russian.

France's Pov.

I set him down on the bed. His bear climbed up next to him and got on top of his chest and fell asleep.

"I swear, if someone hurt him again, I am going to send them to hell." England was standing beside him, looking over Mathieu. He then looked up at me. "Or I could just put them in a room with you."

I stayed silent.

"What? No joke or come back? No 'Or you could just give them your food'?"

"You said it Angleterre, not me." I smiled at the angry look on face. He sighed and went back to looking at Canada. I went up a moved the bear for him, much to Kumajiro's protest.

"Bloody hell! It looks like he's been mugged!" he pointed to the small bruises on his neck and collarbone, the bigger one on his neck, the new bruises on his wrist, a cut on his head that was covered in dried blood, and the big bruise on his cheek.

"Go and call Hungary, she would know what to do on a problem like this."

I went over to my phone called her up. However, it went to voice mail.

"She is not picking up."

"Damn it." he tilted his head down and sighed. I went over to him.

"Don't worry mon ami (my friend). We've been through worse thing than this. Besides, this is Notre (our) Matthieu were talking about. He may be shy, but he can be strong in his own way. After all, he did burn on that stupide Américain's (you can figure this one out) house down once." Both of us smiled at the memory, even though it wasn't a good one, it was still funny in our own sick way.

"Yes. I can remember that I was so caught up in the moment that I told Canada that 'You were always my favorite child, Matthew'." We laughed at that. I could even imagine him saying that, being caught up in the moment.

"Well, let's just ask him what happened when he wakes up." He said when we died down.

"And maybe I can talk Germany into letting us all have a free day tomorrow, oui?"(Yes) he nodded his head. He then froze and turned his head at the bear.

"You wouldn't have happened to see what happened to Canada, would you?" I turned to the bear, think why I didn't think of that first. It just started at us and blinked.

"Food."

We sighed at the animal's small command.

"You can get some food later. Right now, can you please give us the information we need?"

Blink…Blink…Blink…

"Food."

*enter French and British face palm here.*

"Well I could go to the nearest store I suppose." He said standing up.

"Mon ami, it is fine. It has been a busy day, and you need rest. We all do. We can take care of this tomorrow when he does wake up. And if he does wake up in the middle of the night, I'll be right here." He stared at me for a while, and then sighed.

"Alright, fine. But I swear if you try anything on him-"

"I would never do that. Especially to my own son."

He just looked at me again. He made up his mind.

"Fine. I'll be next door if you need me." He said walking to the door.

"Is that an invitation, Cheri~" (darling)

"In your dreams, Frog!" with that he slammed the door.

I chuckled at him and turned back to Mathieu. I watched as his bear climb on his chest and fall asleep, again.

I smiled, remembering when he told me where he got that, which was when I first met him.

*flashback*

Readers Pov.

"Stupid Britain for taking that cute little America. Stupid Spain for keeping that cute Romano. Why does no one like me?"

France was currently walking around, no clue where he was going. America just picked him over Britain. He kept walking for hours, just talking to himself about how life isn't fair, or how God was busy somewhere else. It took him a while, but then he decided to take a break.

"Who am I kidding? This world may be big, but apparently not big enough." Suddenly he felt a chill go through him. "What the-!? How did it get so cold all of the sudden?!" he looked at his surrounding and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

Beautiful mountains covered the area, with white snow that was so perfect and pure, he was afraid to touch it. Fresh green pine trees went around the clearing, and a pure, crystal lake with fish jumping up a small waterfall, while bears were trying to catch them, went in between the mountains. A couple of moose past by and ran at the sight of him, along with some beavers.

"Mon Duieu. Cet endroit est magnifique!" (My God. This place is beautiful!) He only stared in amazement at the land. "And England can keep this land?! Not fair! Why can't there just be another land like America?" he sighed and sat on a log. This part of the land was even more gorgeous than what he saw before.

"Stoppe!" (Stop!) (Norwegian)

He jumped at a voice that sounded like an echo. He was silent for a while, but didn't hear it again and just thought it was just the wind.

"Jeg ber deg! Stopp det, please!" (I'm begging you! Stop it, please!)

This time he knew he heard it and stood up. It sounded like a child. He walked over to where he heard the voice.

"Vennligst stoppe det! Du skader ham og meg!" (Please stop it! You're hurting him and me!)

At this he started to run. The voice sounded more desperate and in panic. He kept running, hearing the voice get louder. He stopped when he came into a clearing. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw this.

A small child was clutching a small polar bear cub, hugging it for dear life, crying. An adult brown bear was standing on its' hind legs, roaring at him. He saw a small bundle of fish, a net and an archery set close by.

'The bear probably saw this kid's fish and wanted his food.'

"Jeg vil bare ha litt mat! Jeg har ikke spist I ca to dager og heller ikke har Kumajiro." (I just want some food! I haven't eaten in two days and nether has Kumajiro!)

I snapped out of my thoughts. I tried to think of a plan. Before I could though, the bear raised its claw, about to hit the kid. Without thinking, I ran over to them and went in front of the kid. The bear snagged my shoulder and I screamed in pain. I fell down on the snow. It was on top of me now, roaring in my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for it.

It never came.

Instead I heard more roaring and growling. I opened my eyes and saw three moose charging at the bear. I looked around and saw the kid in a ball, too scared to look or move. I got up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I picked him up and ran. I kept running until we were far enough that we couldn't hear the fighting anymore. I stopped and sat down, trying to catch my breath, the child still in my arms. Then I looked at him.

"Vous allez bien, gamin?" (are you okay, kid?) I was more worried about the child then I was with myself right now.

I looked at him and my jaw nearly hit the ground a second time. He was just as beautiful as the land.

Silky, soft shoulder length hair; a small, thin body; deep, bright amethyst eyes that I could get lost in at any second. A face that was the most adorable I've ever seen, even more than America's. Creamy, pale skin with no scars or bruises anywhere. He was wearing what America was wearing too. He looked at me with those eyes and started to freak out.

"Jeg-Jeg beklager. Jeg mente ikke at du skal bli skadet. Mitt navn er Vinland." (I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. My name is Vinland.)

I just stared at the kid, not having a single clue what he just said.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de dire. Pouvez-vous parler francais?" (I do not know what you just said. Can you speak French?)

Now it was his turn to stare at me, not having any clue what I just said. I smiled at both of our mistakes.

"You can speak English though, right?"

His eyes softened a little bit.

"Y-yes. Thank you for saving me and Kumajiro." He pulled the bear closer to his chest. I smiled.

"Where are your parents?" He looked down and small tears started to form.

"They said they would come back someday, but they never did." I pulled him closer to me, trying to comfort the child. "They wanted to go and give something's they founded on my land for trade but they didn't come back."

"What were their names? Maybe I could help you look for them." I got up and started to walk back where I came from.

"Norway and Denmark."

I stopped dead in my tracks, surprised.

'Norway? Denmark? This child was founded by the Vikings!? What did he say his name was again? Vinland? Wait, Vin-_Land_!? That means he's a-'

"You're a country!" I looked at him. He nodded his head. "Are you owned by anyone?"

He looked down again.

"Not anymore."

I started to walk again, feeling pity for the kid.

"How about I own you?" At that his face lit up and he smiled.

"Really?" I smiled at the bright look on his face.

"I don't see why not." Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Thank you so much!" I love this kid already and I just met him. When I got to a small bank by a river, I sat down on a rock, putting him on my lap.

"Now, the name Vinland has to go."

At this he frowned and pulled his bear closer.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, it's because they gave you that name, and I want to give you a new one."

"But you're not taking away Kumajiro, right?"

"Why would I?"

He looked down again, burying his head in its fur.

"Because Denmark gave me it." Watched him, getting a little jealous that he cared so deeply for something that someone else gave him, who also left him behind. But I just sighed and put up with it.

"No, I won't take it away. I just want to give you a new name."

He looked up to me and blinked.

"Like what?"

I thought for a second. What was a name I could think of that nobody's thought of before? Then it hit me.

"Canada! How about that?"

He looked up at me and smiled. He nodded his head but then tilted his head barely to the side, confused.

"But what's your name?"

"My name is France, but you can call me Papa." He smiled and was about to say something else, but was interrupted.

"Food."

France looked down and saw the bear take his paw and pat Canada's cheek.

'Did the bear just, talk?' he stared at it in amazement.

"Um, Canada. Did the bear just talk?" He looked up at me.

"Norway made him able too."

"Hungry. Food. Pancakes. Pancakes. Syrup too." He kept poking his paw at Canada's cheek.

"What are pancakes?"

He opened his mouth surprised and looked at me like I just said I didn't know what color the sky was.

"Pancakes are these fluffy, yummy, syrupy heaven in stacks." I couldn't help but chuckle at the dreamy look on his face.

"How about we go to my place and you can make them for me?"

He nodded his head, excitedly. I got up and went back towards America, thinking England could help me. Along the way, he got tired and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Papa, what's your real name?"

"Francis."

"What's mine?"

I thought over it in my head. Then a name came into my head.

"Mathieu." I said.

"M-Matthew." He said sleepily. I carried him in my arms, smiling the whole way there.

*end flashback*

France's Pov.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears go down my cheeks. I brought my hand up and wiped away the tears. I looked at Mathieu's sleeping form. I tilted my head down and kissed his forehead.

"Papa."

I looked at his face and saw his eyes opened, looking into mine sleepily.

"It's ok. Go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes, going back to sleep. I smiled at him. His face was calm and peaceful; his lips parted slightly but never drooled, his soft hair flown across the pillow, making it look like a splatter of gold paint. His skin matched the white sheets. He looked beautiful.

"Je t'aime Mathieu." And more than you think.

Reader's Pov.

"Nice going bastard."

America was sitting down on the floor with many cuts and bruises. He was talking to Russia who was sitting next to him who was in a similar situation. But he didn't reply. He was just staring at his unconscious sister on the floor.

"Also, thank your sister for putting a knife to my brother's throat."

"He is ok?" Russia looked over at him concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine. But what I want to know is why he was with you in the first place?" he asked him, irritated. Then a spark went into Russia's eyes.

"Matvey! He was with-" he was interrupted, however, when he jerked up and fell on America's lap unconscious.

America looked over at Belarus, pointing a dart gun at him, and then fainted.

'Well crap.' And now America had two sociopaths to take of. 'Or I could just leave them here.'

With that, America got up and left.

Alright peoples. This is kinda part one of Franada. Also I went back to the other characters for the plot that's coming up. and don't worry; the sexy stuff is coming up soon. Also PLEASE keep up the reviews. The encourage me to do better and fast and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada's Pov.

I woke up, feeling warm and sore. I sat up, pushing Kumajiro off of me and looked at my surroundings. That's when I noticed Papa, sleeping on the couch. I got of the bed and walked over to him.

"Papa." I gently shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Hm?" he opened his eyes and looked into mine. He smiled.

"Good morning, Mathieu." He sat up and stretched.

"Shouldn't we hurry and get to the meeting?" I asked, noticing what time it was.

"Non. I went to Germany last night and I he said we could all have a day off." He got up and went to the coffee maker. I just sighed in relief as I realized that a day off for me would be the best thing ever at the moment.

"So Mathieu, do you want to go out for some breakfast?" he asked me. I smiled at him, nodding my head yes.

We went down to the closest café around the hotel. The weather was warmer than usual, so we sat outside. We had coffee, some biscuits, and we even got a cupcake. He joked at all the stares I was getting, but I just blushed and buried my chin on Kuma's head. When we were done, we took a walk around town, looking at the stuff in the windows in the shops. France kept saying how much his shops, in his country were better, but I just rolled my eyes and went along with it. We were like this for half an hour until we met up with someone.

"Canada!" I turned around and saw Hungary waving at me. When she was by us, she smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow, after the meeting?"

"Sure. I'm not busy then. But don't you want to just hang with us now?" I asked her.

"I can't, I have work to do today. But it was nice of you to ask. Anyways, I got to go. See you later!" with that, she left.

"Aw, I was hoping you stay with me the rest of the week." I turned towards France to see him pouting. I just smiled at him and started to walk.

Hungary's Pov.

Has soon as I asked Canada to hang out with me, I nearly jumped in excitement. Now I can know who he likes more, Prussia or Cuba.

I got back to the hotel, starting step 2. I went straight to the room that the one person I needed to talk to was in. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I did it again, but no one came. I was starting to lose my patience and picked the lock. I walked into the room to find something unusual.

Belarus was in the middle floor not moving, and Russia was leaning against the wall, not moving as well. I thought of doing the first thing that came to me and grabbed Belarus and carried her back to her room. When I did, I set her on the bed and left. When I got back to Russia's room, he was starting to stir. I closed the door behind me and walked to him. He opened his eyes and looked in to mine. I smiled as I held my frying pan up.

"Morning. I _hate_ to wake you up this early, but _really_ need to talk." (Yeah, um, _these words_ are sarcasm in this sentence)

Reader's Pov.

They were back at the hotel room. It had started to get cloudy which blocked the sun, making it chilly outside. Both went in and France made some hot chocolate from the hotel kitchen. He put extra marshmallows in Canada's, just the way he liked it. When he brought it to him, he smiled and started to slowly drink it. Canada gave a little bit of his marshmallows to Kumajiro, which he happily ate. Matthew sat down on the bed, pulling out some work he needed to do. All the while France was glancing at him, watching his ears twitch every now and then, his cute, sweet, innocent face in a concentrated look, the steam form his drink making his glasses get a little foggy, the way his tail moved back and forth in a seductive way, his soft pink lips drink his hot chocolate _oh, so slowly…._

'Non! Stop it! He's been through a lot lately, and you're not taking advantage of him!' he looked away, trying to get his work done too.

France was finally finished with hi work. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Canada. He was leaning up against the headboard, looking at Kumajiro sleeping on his chest. He looked at the clock.

5:00 PM.

'Time is ether going slow or fast.'

France heard Canada's phone ring on the counter. Matthew got up and answered it.

"Hello-"

"MATTIE! Oh thank GOD you're ok!"

He winced as his brothers loud voice screamed through the phone.

"Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"You know, in Russia's room. I wanted to make sure you aren't hurt."

This caught France's attention. In Russia's room? Surely his little Mathieu wasn't doing anything with him?

His answer was confirmed when he saw Canada blush.

"N-no. I'm fine. And relax; he was just helping me get back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"W-well I was at a bar with," he swallowed in fear at the memory, "C-Cuba. And I got a little tipsy and I couldn't find Cuba, so I called the first person that I clicked on my contacts."

"That still doesn't explain why Belarus attacked you."

"S-she just saw me with Ivan and freaked out."

"Ok; first off, DON'T CALL HIM THAT! Second, I'm glad you're ok."

"Gee, glad to know my health comes second." He said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" Canada didn't notice it, but there was a slight panic in his voice.

"America, I'm joking. I'll call you later, alright?"

With that he hung up and sighed.

"Want to explain why you lied?" Canada jumped at France's voice being so close to him all of the sudden. He turned around and came face to face with France.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said, backing up.

"Canada, I practically raised you. I know if you're lying or not." He took a step forward.

"I-I wasn't lying." He backed up until he was against the wall.

"Mathieu, you always stutter the first word you say when you lie." He took his arms and trapped Canada.

"Papa?" France leaned closer so his face, which was starting to blush.

"I can't- I can't, breath..." his blush deepened and he started to pant.

France leaned back a bit, getting a little worried at how fast he started to react. Suddenly, Canada's legs turned into Jell-O and he leaned on France for support. France, getting nervous, took Canada to his bed and laid him down. Matthew's blush spread out all over his face, and his chest was rising rapidly from all the panting. He kept moving around, like he was uncomfortable in every position.

'This isn't normal human behavior so this must be his cat's side. Though he is kind of cute, squirming like that.'

Thinking that only one person would be of use then, he picked up his phone and called Greece. It took a while, but then he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Greece, this is France. I was wondering if I could ask you something about cats."

"Yeah, sure. What do you need to know?"

"What would happen if a cat all of the sudden got burning up hot?"

The line was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again.

"Well it matters. Could you explain more?"

He looked back at Canada.

"Well, if they're panting, moving a lot, but laying down."

The phone was silent again.

"Usually that means that cat is in heat."

"Oh really~?"

He looked over at Canada's panting form.

"Yeah. It could happen a lot now. I mean, it is mating season I guess. Is that all you want, because I really want to go back to sleep."

"Oui. Thank you Greece."

With that, he hung up, still staring at Canada. He slowly started to walk to him.

"Canada, what's the matter~?" he watched in amusement as Canada looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"P-Papa. I'm r-really…h-hot..."

France smirked and leaned down to Canada's face.

"Really? Do you want me to help you~?"

Canada could only close his eyes and nod his head. France started to take off Canada's coat. When he did, he took it off of him, along with his glasses.

"You sure you need my help Mathieu~?"

He moaned and nodded his head again. France smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, getting a small gasp from him as his heated body hit the cold air.

"P-Papa, please~" With that he couldn't take it. He leaned down and kissed him. Canada didn't kiss back at first, but then melted in the kiss. He parted his lips for France, in which he greedily shoved his tongue on Canada's mouth, devouring him. He took Canada's tongue and pulled and sucked on it, earning him a moan. France started to climb on top of him and run his hands down his sides. Matthew arced into the touch, whimper, wanting more.

France broke the kiss, not missing the whimper, and trailed his tongue down his chest and licked at a nipple. Matthew gasped, and squirmed, which France took his arms and held them above his head. He whimpered at the small teasing, but gasped and moaned as France took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. He arched and moaned at the pleasurable feeling it was bringing him.

"P-Papa. Ngh, m-more….egh~" France smirked at the plead. He let one of his hands go and started to tug at the ignored nipple, getting a whimper from his Mathieu, still holding his other hand to both of Matthew's. (Canada is like that cute, SMALL, innocent character that everybody likes to take advantage of)

"All you need you to do is say what I want to hear, and I will gladly give you what you want~" he took the nipple out of his mouth and seductively said that in Canada's ear. He just whimpered, wanting it so, so badly. France leaned down and kissed him again. He let go of Matthew's hands, resting his hands on Canada's hips as Matthew spread his fingers in his hair. France shoved his knee in-between Canada's legs. He gave the loudest moan yet, and arched into the touch. France smirked at his reaction, getting a little hard himself.

"Hey France, I was wondering if I could- WAS ZUM TEUFEL!?" (WHAT THE FUCK?!)

France turned and before he could do anything, was thrown off Matthew, on to the ground. He looked up and saw Prussia looking down at him, anger clearly in his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking, mon ami?" (my friend) he said, annoyed that Prussia interrupted what he was doing.

"Lassen Sie sich nicht das tun, um ihn wieder! Verstanden?!" (Don't you ever do that that to him again! Got it?!) Apparently, Prussia got so angry that he slipped into German.

"English, mon ami." Prussia stomped over to him and picked him up about 12ft off the ground.

With one hand.

With the other in a fist…

Ok, now France was starting to get a _little _scared.*(Ha! 'little'! More like, 'about-to-shit-his-pants!')*

"Let's just say, I said 'touch him again, and I'll kill you." For some reason, France couldn't help but smile.

"What? You really think he likes you again? Oh please, he went to Russia for comfort!"

"Das ist es!" (That's it!) he was about to punch him, but was stopped by someone grabbing him.

"Please, just stop it!" Gilbert turned his head to see Canada wrap his arms around him, trying to pull him away. On instinct, he dropped France and picked up Matthew and left.

Prussia's Pov.

I was going to France's room to talk to him about how I could fix things with Birdie. When I got there though, I figured he wasn't going to be any help at all.

I saw him kissing _my _Birdie. I was about to punch his eyes out but Birdie stopped me. When he was saying stop like that, I gave in. I left with him, forgetting France.

When we reached my room I flung the door open and pushed him inside, but not the harsh kind of push. I shut the door behind me with my foot, pissed.

Canada's Pov.

"Gil, I-I can explain-"

I was stopped when, instead of yelling at me, he came up and hugged me. I just stood there, like I didn't even know what he was doing.

"Please. I am _so _sorry Birdie. I will never hurt you again. I swear on my life. I don't care if you never talk to me again, just please forgive me. I'm sorry."

The words came into my head. I closed my eyes and hugged him back, feeling him relax and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"It's ok Gil. I'm fine. I forgive you and I'm still going to talk to you. You're my best friend."

"No, it's not alright. I fucking almost hit you."

He pulled away, looking at my face. He noticed the tears and wiped them off.

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I still don't have a hotel room and I'm kind of freezing here."

He looked down, just now noticing that I didn't have a shirt on. He smirked and walked to his phone.

"Hey, Hungary-"

"I am NOT talking to you, ok? Do you even know what you did to Canada?"

"Funny story, actually. Um, I'll explain later, but I need you to go to France's room and get Birdie's stuff."

There was a knock on the door. I went over and answered it. I opened the door, but no one was there.

"You still haven't given me food."

I looked down and saw Kumajiro staring at me, standing up. I sighed as I forgot to feed my own pet lately. I picked him up and carried him inside.

"I'm sorry. I'll go by the store right now, if you want?"

"Hold on." I saw Prussia go to his kitchen (containing a fridge, microwave, sink, oven, cabinets, stove and a coffee maker) *(this is like an Orlando Resorts hotel, Ok?)*.

He pushed a button and opened up the microwave, pulling out a plate covered with a paper towel. He set the plate on the ground and took off the paper towel to revel some left over wrust.

"Alright, so will you please stop yelling at me?" he went back at his phone call as I smiled at him. I sat down near Kuma, curling in a ball, trying to get warm.

"Don't worry. Just get his stuff and I'll get him his room." He walked over to his dresser. "Yes! His own!"

I watched Kuma eat his food. Then I felt something warm wrap around me. I looked up to see Gilbert wrap a blanket over me. I smiled at him and leaned back on the couch.

"Alright, I'll call them, good bye." With that, he hung up on her. He sighed and went over to the hotel phone that was on his dresser.

"Hello, I'm here to check in Matthew Williams." There was a pause. "He's with me right now."

He motioned for me to come here. I did what I was told and got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Matthew Williams?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, I'm going to need your phone number and registration to check you in."

I gave her all of the information.

"Ok, we got you checked in room 564, level 3."

"Ok, thank you. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. There was another knock at the door and Gilbert answered it. Hungary came through the door with all my stuff. I was about to say hi, but she came up and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"Thank God you're ok!"

She let me go and I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'm fine." If I had a dollar for every time I said that I was fine and really wasn't, nobody in my country would be poor.

She smiled back at me.

"I would love to stay but I have work to do. Ok? Also, have you seen Cuba lately?"

My heart sped up at his name. I was still a little freaked out by the memory.

"N-no, not lately. I was with him at a bar a few days ago, but I lost him in the crowd."

She just stared at me.

I was getting a little nervous, thinking that she knew I was lying.

After a moment of silence, we heard snickering. We turned towards Prussia.

"Um, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"I just noticed you're smaller than Hungary by an inch." He started snickering again.

We turned towards each other and noticed that I was barely an inch shorter then Hungary.

'So, I'm smaller than a girl…

…..

….

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! I'M THE SECOND BIGGEST COUNTRY IN THE _WORLD_!'

I just looked down in embarrassment as Prussia started to laugh out loud (and no, you can't say 'or LOL' because that now means 'Lots of Llamas'). Then I heard a (manly, as Prussia said) scream. I looked up and saw Hungary beating Prussia up on the ground.

I just stood there, not knowing if I should stop this or just watch. For a second, Hungary stopped.

"Oh, Canada, you can go to your room now. Just make sure you put on a shirt." With that, she started to beat him up. Again.

I sighed and fell face first on my bed.

'Finally, my own room.'

I looked up and saw the time.

8:30.

I got up and went to my suit case and started to unpack. When I was done, I turned around and something caught my eye. There was a basket in the corner of the room. I went over to it and set it on my bed. It was filled with maple syrup, pancake mix, Canadian bacon, chocolate, fish (for Kumajiro, at least I hope), an ice hockey movie and tulips. There was also a letter, which I read.

'Get well soon! I hope you like what I got you. I didn't know if I should put pot in there, because I don't know if it might hurt you 'cause of your, um… problem, so I didn't put in any. Anyways, hope you can get better, even though those ears and tail are a REAL turn on. Just kidding. Sort of.

-Netherlands'

I smiled at the note, blushing at little bit. If it wasn't so late, I would've went to him now and thank him. I also had to hang with Hungary tomorrow. I got the fish and put it in the fridge. I changed into a t-shirt and boxers. I laid down on the bed. I felt Kumajiro climb on my chest. I sighed at the heavy weight on me. I picked him up and laid him down next to me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him. Then I noticed something. I looked down and saw that I was wearing the shirt Prussia gave. I realized that because it smelled like him. Cinnamon and something else that was a kind of spice. I relaxed and fell asleep.

But not because I was wearing his shirt or anything! I was just tired, that's all! I mean, he's my best friend. I wouldn't like him.

Right?

FINALLY, IT'S DONE! Anyways, I hope I gave you Franada fans a nice, um…thing.

You know I also found out what 2p characters are. I love 2p!England! He is SO cute~! My fav. 2p pairings are here in order:

2P!France x 2p!England

2p!America x 2pCanada

_**AND MOST OF ALL**_:

2p!Canada x Canada!

Sadly, my fav. doesn't have any stories, let alone M RATED ONES!

*Le sigh*

IF ONLY SOMEONE COULD MAKE ONE, 'CAUSE IF NOT, I MIGHT JUST NOT FINISH THIS STORY! *hint hint*

(Seriously, 'HINT HINT') (That and maybe some 2p!Fruk, is ur board)


	7. Chapter 7

Canada's Pov.

* * *

'….Wake up…~'

'..Wake up…'

"Wake up!"

…

"CANADA! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open. I turned my head to see Hungary at the foot of my bed.

"Morning! You need to wake up; you're going to be late for the meeting!"

You know that thing you do, when you realize you're late and you shoot out of the bed like a freakin ninja? I did something like that.

* * *

Hungary's Pov.

I smiled and watched him jump out of the bed. He ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and feed Kumajiro? There's some fish in the freezer, just throw it in the microwave."

I nodded my head and went to the kitchen. As I did, I saw tulips on the counter with a note by it. I looked behind me to see if Canada was looking. He wasn't. I picked up the flowers and read the note. When I was done, I smiled.

'Cute. So Netherlands has a crush on him too? Wow, he's getting a lot of attention lately. And some of it's not the good kind.'

I frowned, remembering what Russia said.

*flash back*

"_So you're telling me that Cuba tried to hurt Canada?"_

"_Da."_

_I just stared at him._

"_That's the worst lie I ever heard since Gilbert told that, because I married Austria, that I had to become a mother too!"_

_He chuckled._

"_That does sound like something he would say."_

_I sighed._

"_But why would he? You guys have been all over him, so why is it so bad that Cuba did it?"_

"_Matvey was willing with me, he was not with Cuba. Did you not notice the cut on his temple?"_

_I looked back and thought about it. I did remember seeing a small scar._

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_He did that. I don't know how, but I know he did it. He also hit him in the face."_

_I thought about it. So even if he did hurt Canada, why would he?_

"_Ok. So maybe this was true. I'll just protect him until this is over. I'll make sure he's away from anyone that makes moves on him that he doesn't want. BUT, that means you have to stay way too."_

"_What! Why me?"_

"_Just stay away." And with that, I left._

* * *

I let out a sigh. Sooner or later I was going to have to ask Canada about Cuba. I set down the note and flowers.

"Hey Hungary, you coming?"

I turned around and saw him at the door. I nodded and walked out.

* * *

The meeting went pretty smooth. And by smooth, I meant that Prussia wasn't here, Russia and Cuba wasn't talking and France was sleeping.

So it was pretty good.

If you minus America, England, Italy, Belarus and the rest.

"I'm telling you, he's been drugged!"

"Shut up! He's just tired!"

"What! I don't want to be drugged! Germany!"

"No one is getting drugged! Everybody, just SHUT UP!"

At that everyone was silent.

Except for one.

"Yeah, in that case, stay away from the brownies that I brought." Netherlands smirked and leaned back in his chair

Beside me, Canada snickered under his breath. As a reaction, I looked over at the people that have been stalking him for a while.

France was still asleep; Russia's smile dropped (which even made me shiver) and glared at him; and Cuba's face looked terrifying.

'Wow. They can get jealous easily. But I have to make sure that they're not being mad at Netherlands, but that he made Canada laugh.'

I looked at everyone else, but they stopped looking at him.

'Well, that proves that they're jealous.'

However, I looked at America and was surprised.

Jealously was clearly in his eyes and he was switching to Netherlands, to Canada.

'Ok, he's either jealous that he wasn't the center of attention for once, or he has…a…..brother complex….

….This is getting fun!'

* * *

"So what do you want to do?"

Canada and I got up from our chairs, not going near the brownies, like most people in the room.

"I don't know. Maybe see a movie or something?"

"You mean like a date?" I laughed at the expiration on his face. He was blushing all over.

"W-what! No! I-I mean…y-you, I'm-I'm just….you're just-"

"It's ok! I'm just joking! Besides, this is Germany and you don't know any German."

"I guess you're right. Maybe we could rent one at the hotel."

We left the meeting room, not noticing the jealous stares I got.

* * *

"So what do you want to see?"

"I don't, Alfred told me that Paranormal Activity was good. And scary, but knowing him, he would freak out just seeing a clown."

I laughed, and nodded my head.

So we ended up watching Paranormal Activity. To say the least, America was right for a change. We kept screaming and jumping. Kumajiro got so scared to the point where he hid in the bathroom. However, even though the movie was scary, we loved it.

"Next one?" I asked after the movie was over.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Three Paranormal Activity movies later, we were scared to death.

"Alright, I'll give America points for this one!"

"I'm just glad we didn't watch The Strangers." (**The scariest movie, EVER!)**

"Why?"

"England said he fainted."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, but it was funny. He looked over at the clock.

"Wow, time went by fast!"

I looked over too.

11:30 PM

'He's right, I better get going.'

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Canada." He smiled as I got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"Hey, you can call me Matthew." A tiny blush covered his cheeks.

"And you can call me Liz. Bye Matthew." I smiled and left.

* * *

Canada's Pov.

I watched her leave. When she closed the door, I got up and went into the bathroom.

"Kuma? It's just me, Canada."

"W-Who?"

I opened the bathroom curtains to see him huddled in a corner. I smiled down at him, feeling guilty that I made him watch that movie. I reached down and, instead of picking him up, he crawled over too me and hanged on to my shirt for dear life.

Now I was concerned. I walked out of the bathroom and set him on the bed.

"Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just changing."

I reached down and pulled out a maple leaf t-shirt out of my bag. I took my clothes off a slipped the shirt on. I climbed on the bed and got under the covers.

"Keep the lights on!"

I pulled him close to me and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm scared too, but my hockey stick is right by me. Do you want me to keep the bathroom lights on?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and got up. I turned the bathroom lights on and cracked the door. I climbed into bed. He cuddled closer to me and I felt him shake. I started singing a lullaby, and rocked him to sleep.

A few minutes went by, and I felt his breath slow down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey kitty~"

I opened my eyes to meet dark maroon ones.

"Time to play~"

I opened my eyes all the way. I was in a corner of what looked like a small bedroom, sitting on my knees.

I looked at the person standing over me. He looked just like Alfred, but his eyes were a dark, evil maroon, his skin was tanner, his hair was a dark brown, and his glasses were replaced with sunglasses.

"About time to. I was losing my patience."

I looked over to my other side and screamed.

Another guy was there, but he looked **just **like me. The only difference was that he was wearing a Canadian Mountie suit, he was taller, a little bit tanner, and had on sunglasses.

A hand covered my mouth.

"It's ok, kitty~ I know he's hard to look at but-"

The other Alfred was interrupted when the other me, came over and kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut it, bub!"

I shook in fear. I had no clue what was going on, and didn't know who these people were. And why did they look like me and my brother?

"W-who are you p-people? W-where am I? What's- What's going on?" the other me just looked down and sneered.

"See! Look what ya did~!" The other Alfred grabbed my face and turned me towards his smirking one. "Your freaking out are little new kitty toy~"

I shook even more, feeling his hot breath on my face.

"Oh, shut up!" Alfred's head was pulled back and my face was turned towards the other me. "To answer the first question, I'm Matthew Williams. That, is my annoying brother Alfred F. Jones. The 'F' stands for fuck toy, I'm guessing. Where you are, you're in my room. What's going on, you're about to be-"

"W-Wait! That can't be right! I-I'm Matthew Williams!"

He smacked me across the face. Tears were coming to my eyes.

"Do NOT interrupt me again, got it?! And I know that! We're like the opposite you."

I closed my eyes, hoping that someone could help me.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

I felt my shirt being pulled up. I struggled, trying to get away from them, realizing that my hands were tied behind my back.

"S-stop! Please, I'm begging you! I-" a gag went over my mouth, stopping me from yelling.

"Shhh…the more you move, the more he's going to hurt you. Now he likes hurting things, so I'm hoping that you can stop moving, so I can keep you~" Alfred said.

I wanted to scream, I wanted help and I didn't know who they were. Luckily, I was saved from another maniac.

"Oh, Alfred~! Oh, Matthew~! Want a cupcake~?" I heard a voice say in a British accent.

"CRAP!" Matthew screamed. "How the fucking hell did Arthur get in!?"

Alfred growled and went over to the other corner of the room. He picked up a baseball bat with nails coming out of it.

"Be right back." With that he left.

"Now, where were we?" Matthew took the gag off my mouth.

"Please…..just…..stop…" I begged, on the bridge of fainting. I looked up at him, trying to see through my glasses which became foggy from the crying.

He just stared at me, no emotion on his face.

I closed my eyes again, not wanting this.

'I want my real brother back, I want Kuma back, I want-'

"Don't…Make…A...Sound." he said, sheer evil coming from his voice.

I felt him take his arms around me. I shook even harder. But then I realized that he was undoing my wrist.

He pulled away. I rubbed my wrist, feeling how sore they felt, looking at the red marks on them.

"W-wha-"

"I like it when they struggle. Besides," he tilted his glasses down, reviling bright red eyes, not as dark as Alfred's, but twice as evil. "You're too cute to be tied up."

I blushed and looked down. I jumped when I heard yelling and screaming downstairs.

Along with the word cupcakes repeated over and over.

"Don't worry, it's just Arthur and Alfred. Probably fucking already." I blushed again.

"What's with the cupcakes?"

He sighed and leaned against the wall, sitting next to me.

"He's addicted with eating sugary food. Mostly cupcakes. However, as much as they taste good, he puts poison in them. Says that it makes him feel better. And the damn guy always smiles!"

I thought about it.

'The opposite of that sounds like England. Always happy and a good cook sounds nothing like him.'

"Oh."

"Now, I've think I wait long enough." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I tensed up.

"So how's the Arthur from your place? Do you have a Francis? Ivan? Ludwig-" As he was talking, I felt this warm sensation go over me. I ignored it at first, but then it got hotter and I couldn't think strait. I started panting.

'It's almost feels like that time in Papa's…room….oh God…'

"Hey! Are you listening?! I was asking you a…"

He stopped when he saw the state I was in. I panted and groaned as the heat went down farther. His hand that was around me, reached over and pulled my curl. I gasped and squirmed.

"S-stop~" He smirked at me.

"Well, what do we have here~?" He pulled it again and I whimpered. "That's right! Cat's go in heat. You know, I could give you some release~."

He tilted my head up and his lips brushed mine.

"You have to come towards me, but only if you _really _want it kitty~"

I couldn't take. I pushed forward and he kissed me. He was surprisingly soft and slow. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the sensation. He tasted like pot and syrup. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He rested his hands on my hips and pushed me against the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning and shivering as his tongue ran up the roof of my mouth.

(It tickles when you run the tip of your tongue just behind your teeth, on the roof of your mouth. Try it.)

I was running out of breath, but I didn't want to stop. It did, however.

"My God~! You two are getting me hard~"

We broke a part. I leaned my head on Matthew's shoulder, out of breath. I turned to look at the doorway with half lidded eyes, to see Alfred, holding on to bloody baseball bat.

"You know what? I think I'm going to keep him instead." Matthew said.

"Aww~ but he's so cute~!" Alfred whined.

"To bad!" He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. Alfred walked over to us, smirking.

"One kiss? You said if you want to keep him, I could kiss him until he kisses me back."

"Fine! But hurry up and leave." Matthew sighed and pushed me over to Alfred, who caught me.

He chuckled, and wrapped one arm around my waist, the other, he tilted my chin up.

"I'll try~. Do me a favor and don't kiss back~" He pulled my curl, making me arch my back and gasp. With that, he kissed me. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck, gasping as he gently bit my lip. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, moving it everywhere. He tasted like beer and French fries. And just as fast as it started, it ended.

I was pulled away from him, back in Matthew's arms.

"Leave, Now!"

Alfred just stood there, looking right into my eyes.

"You're lucky. Maybe I could help you~?"

"Forget it!"

"Aright, alright! Just saying that I would gladly volunteer to help." He raised his hands up and walked to the door. "Be careful now. You don't want Artie to get 'em, do you ya?"

Matthew was about to say something, but was interrupted when I gasped and felt this weird sensation all over my body. Alfred turned around, still smirking.

"Did ya break him already~?"

With that, I fainted.

* * *

"Mattie! Mattie!"

I screamed and sat up.

"Calm down, its ok!"

I looked around and saw Netherlands beside me. I was back in my hotel room.

"You alright? Your bear came next door to my room and said you were screaming in your sleep."

And then I broke down. I cried and curled up in a ball, realizing it was just a dream.

"Hey, it's ok." He wrapped his arms around me, trying his best to comfort me. "It's just a nightmare."

I didn't know how, but I fell back asleep.

* * *

Tada! I know, there is no pairing in the story for the pairings I gave, but when I was talking about 2p! Characters, someone suggested this, so I did it. I didn't know where I was going to the point where Canada suggested they could go see a movie.

**Now if you guys want me to continue with the 2p! Characters, I will. Or I could make a story with this. Or both. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! I WANT A 2P!CANADA X CANADA STORY! MOSTLY M RATED! **Also can someone tell me Netherland's real name. Otherwise, I'll just be calling him Netherlands. I looked it up, and all I got was Tim. Really? So can someone give a good name for him?


	8. Chapter 8 (PLEASE READ NOTE! IMPORTANT!)

Hungary's POV.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the clock and saw it was  
3:00 AM. I snatched the phone from the counter.  
"What!?" A small silence went by.  
"And now I know why Romania doesn't like you."  
"Whoever this is you better have a good reason for waking me up!"  
"It's Netherlands. And it's about Canada." I calmed down.  
"What about him? Is he ok?"  
"His bear came to me in the middle of the night, telling me that he  
was screaming in his sleep. Last I heard, you were the one protecting  
him."  
I got out of bed.  
"I'll be right there."

* * *

Readers Pov.

Matt and Alfred watched as Matthew just fainted.  
"...…well shit...…" Alfred started walking over to him. Matt just  
growled and slung him over his shoulder.  
"He just woke up. He'll be back to sleep in a little while." He laid  
him down on the bed. Alfred just snickered.  
"Can't we just fuck him now? I don't wanna wait~" Alfred whined.  
"We? What makes you think that you're going to fuck 'em too?"  
"But Matt~ he's so cute! Besides, imagine how much cuter his face will  
be when we're both fuck him~ he'll be moaning and panting, wanting us  
to pound into him harder and faster~ I just..."  
Matt turned around to see his brother staring at Matthew with that  
look on his face. His eyes darkened, full of hunger and lust.  
"Hey!"  
Alfred snapped his head up, and smirked at him, back to his asshole self.  
"Can't help it. Besides, you might want to remember that Arthur would  
just love to know what a half cat cutie would taste like with a  
cupcake."  
"…I'll allow you to have a BJ. That's it. And wait until he's awake."  
Alfred's smirk grew bigger as he wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders.  
"Better idea. We can just make him stay here forever~"  
Matt glanced over at Matthew's sleeping form behind his glasses.  
"What do you mean?"

* * *

America's Pov.

I woke up to my alarm clock, and slammed the sleep button. I groaned  
as I got up. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my iPhone 5.  
'Yes! Two more days until the meeting is over! I hope it comes soon  
because I missed Sunday night football for this.'  
I brushed my teeth, thinking about who won the last game, because I  
missed it. I also thought about how Netherlands made Mattie laugh  
yesterday.  
It pissed me off!  
Nobody knew, but had these feelings for my brother for a while. I got  
a little jealous when he did that. I wanted to tell Mattie so much!  
But I keep thinking that what if doesn't like me back, and never talks  
to me again.  
I spat in the sink, wanting to kill myself.  
I'm about 400 years old, and been in more than 12 wars! I fought the  
person who raised me, nearly died from the civil war, got bombed in  
WW2, got my White House burned down in 1812, and my bank just shut  
down. Yet I'm scared to tell my brother how I feel!  
'And now he's fucking more adorable than ever!'  
I sighed and took off my boxers and turned on the shower. I stepped in  
and sighed.

* * *

Reader's Pov.

The meeting went quick. Everybody had there turn…  
And then America's turn came.  
It took another hour for him to stop, and he wasn't even finished!  
Germany stopped him, and ended the meeting. Canada gathered his  
papers.  
"Hey Matthew!" He turned around to see Netherlands walk to him. "I was  
wondering if want to get some lunch?"  
"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" He smiled at him.  
"I don't know. Any where with a bar." He smirked. Canada, however, had  
to force a smile. Last time he was at a bar, Cuba attacked him. But he  
went anyway.

* * *

Netherlands Pov.

I watched him down another shot. His cheeks had a small blush, and his  
eyes were half closed.  
"You ok?"  
He turned back at me and nodded. I sighed and went back to my drink.  
"Fuck you!" I turned around to hear someone yelling in a Cuban accent.  
When I turned back to Canada, I saw him looking back and shaking in  
fear.  
"What's wrong?"  
"C-can we leave?"  
I was about to ask him why, but then remembered that the last time he  
was at a bar, Cuba tried to attack him. No wonder he was freaking out.  
"Do you want me to go check if its him?" I asked him.  
He nodded his head in response.  
I got up and walked over to where the yelling was coming from. Sure  
enough, it wasn't him. I smirked and walked back over to the bar.  
I stopped, however, when I saw that someone was in my seat.  
And flirting with Matthew.  
"Was ist eine sexy Sache wie du, in einem Ort wie diesem?" (So what is  
a sexy thing like you, doing in a place like this?)  
"Excusez-moi?" (Excuse me?) He blushed, not having the slightest clue  
who he was, or what he was saying.  
He chuckled and moved closer to him. Matthew didn't notice, but I did.  
"Sorry. You are not from here, Ja? Where are you from? Amerika?" (America)  
"C-Canada." He said, embarrassed that he spoke French.  
"I can proudly say I am surprised. Tell me, is everybody in your  
country like you? Or are you just this cute~?" He chuckled as he  
successfully got Matthew to blush even harder as he leaned closer to  
his face.  
Then I snapped.  
"Hey! Hoe ongeveer u laat hem alleen?" I walked over to him. (Hey! How  
about you leave him alone?)  
He turned his head and glared at me. I also saw a little bit of  
confusion in his eyes.  
"You're in my seat." I said in English.  
He got up and turned to face me, smirking.  
"Well maybe he doesn't want a Arschloch sitting by him." (Asshole)  
Before I could say something back, someone came from behind me and  
punched me in the stomach. I felt dizzy. Next thing I know, I'm  
outside in an ally way with three guys in front of me, plus the guy  
that was hitting on Matthew. And it was snowing.  
'Pretty~'  
"You guys take care of him. I'll be inside getting us a cute, little,  
kitty bitch tonight." He chuckled and walked back inside.

* * *

Canada's Pov.

I watched in horror as they pushed Netherlands outside the back exit  
we were sitting by. I got up and tried to stop them, but was pushed  
back down on the chair. I looked up and saw the guy that was talking  
with me stare at me with a mixture of lust and anger.  
"Don't worry. Stay here and I swear I'll be right back. Don't go  
anywhere now." With that, he left me frozen in fear. A second went by  
before I finally got the courage and got up. I went through the crowd,  
trying to find an exit. When I did, I walked towards it, but was  
pushed into a wall. I looked up from the corner I was in to see the  
other guy staring at me. He tsked and slowly walked towards me.  
"Sagen nicht ich, Sie bleiben in diesem Sitz?" (Didn't I tell you to  
stay in that seat?)  
'Maple!'

* * *

Netherlands Pov.

I watched as he went through the door. The other guys laughed. One of  
them said something in German, but he was rudely interrupted, however,  
when I punched him in the face.  
Belgium would be mad at my manners right now.  
'Idiot #1= down.'  
The other guy yelled at me in German and pulled out a Swiss Army knife.  
"Oh no, a small pocket knife. Please show me mercy." I said in a  
monotone, making fun of him.  
He ran at me, but I just grabbed his arm and swung him sideways,  
making him hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. 'Ring around a  
rosy~ Idiot #2= knocked out.'  
I turned towards the other one, but felt something hard hit my face. I  
tumbled backwards, trying to get my balance. When I did, I turned  
around to see idiot #3 wearing brass knuckles.  
"This will teach you not to mess with Germans, stupid American." He  
charged at me, but I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground,  
just letting him breath.  
"I'm not American," with that, I threw him into a dumpster about 10ft  
away. "I'm Dutch."

* * *

When I got back in side, I noticed that Matthew was gone. I pushed

through the crowd, trying to find him. When I did, I was angry as  
hell.  
The master idiot had Matthew up against the corner, his arms on both  
sides of his head, holding his wrist, trapping him.  
"Keine Angst, ich würde nicht Schaden, Sie... zu viel ~ " he chuckled  
under his breath. (Don't be afraid, I would hurt you…too much~)  
Before Matthew could say anything, the guy shoved his tongue in his mouth.  
And I snapped.  
I grabbed him full force and threw him off of Matthew.  
Did I mention I actually threw him?  
He landed on a table a few feet away. I looked back at Matthew to see  
him staring at the other guy with shock. I grabbed his arm and pulled  
him out of the bar.  
We walked about three blocks before he tugged on my sleeve.  
"Hm?"I turned to look at him.  
He just hid behind me and pointed in front of us. I turned to where he  
was pointing to see England and France walking towards us. I pulled  
him into an ally and turned the corner. I looked over and nearly  
cussed. They sat at a table outside at a café, just at the edge of the  
ally.  
'No way we could get out and not be noticed.'  
I sighed and turned back toward Matthew to see him hugging himself,  
trying to get warm. I unwrapped my scarf and held it out to him.  
"Here."  
He looked up at me.  
"But what about you?"  
I smirked as I wrapped it around his neck, much to his protest.  
"I'll be fine.…"  
I stopped when I looked at him and now knew what everybody was talking  
about. His bight eyes stood out in the snow, but his skin nearly  
matched it. His cheeks had a small blush from the alcohol. The cat  
ears stood up, twitching now and then. His tail was moving back  
and forth, like in a seductive way.  
"Netherlands?"  
I snapped out of my day dreaming to notice that I was still holding on  
to the scarf. I smirked down at him.  
"You can call me Lars you know~"  
He blushed, looking down.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I kind of have to do this." He looked at  
me, confused, but then let a small squeak when I pulled him to me  
using the scarf. He grabbed the front of my shirt, almost tripping. I  
grabbed his hips and lifted him up, setting him down on what I think  
was a large wooden crate, making him the same height I was.  
"W-what…!" He blushed when I leaned my face right to his, shutting him up.  
I didn't kiss him though. Not yet. I rested my forehead on his and  
cupped his face.  
"Lars…"  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I opened my eyes a little  
bit just as he closed his and wrapped his arms around my neck. I  
closed my eyes again and moved my hands down his hips, pulling him  
closer. I heard him moan in the kiss when I slipped my tongue into his  
mouth. I slipped my hand down his back until I reached his tail. I  
wrapped my hand around it and stroked it, surprised on how soft it  
was. He broke the kiss and leaned his head on my shoulder, moaning and  
arching into the touch.  
I let go of the tail and moved my hands down to his thighs. I pulled  
him closer into another kiss, letting him wrap his legs around me a  
bit.  
_CRASH!_  
We pulled a part. I looked behind me to see what looked like a book by  
some trash cans.  
"Will you focus!"  
I recognized that as France's voice. I heard foot steps coming down  
the ally way. I gently pushed Canada behind the crate. I turned around  
and leaned on the wall in front of him just as England came around the  
corner. He looked up as he picked up the book.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter.  
"Smoking."  
He just scuffed and turned back. I watched him go down the ally and  
turn the corner, France right behind him. I sighed and turned back to  
Canada to see him standing up. I got a cigarette from my pocket and  
lit it.  
"Come on." I held my arm out to him. He got up and walked to me. I  
wrapped my arm around his shoulders and walked out, back to the hotel.  
'I can't believe I did that. He's going through enough shit as it is!  
But yet again, he did kiss me back~'

* * *

Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed so I had to do this with my phone. Anyways, someone said there was a story on adultfanfiction with FrancexCanadax2p!Canada, and I don't know what it's called and I couldn't find it, so can you PM me a link or at least tell me what

it's called? It would really help. Also, for 2p!Canada x Canada fans,  
if you go on Tumblr and find ask-2p!Canada, the icon has a number one,  
there's a pairing reference. also on Tumblr im posting a 2px1p Canada story. i cant post it here because my computers crashed and i use my moms. so im going to be here a lot less. im called Fashon72! bye!


	9. Chapter 9

2p!America's Pov.

I banged my fist on the door, knowing he would be home. "One moment please!"  
I had to stop myself from gagging at how sweet and nice his voice sounded.  
The door opened by a man in bright, cheerful colors. Small freckles covered his face, along with a happy smile. Nearly neon blue eyes looked up at my dark maroon ones. "Al! What a surprise! If I would have known I would be having a guest, I-"  
"Cut the shit Oliver." I barged past him and went inside. "Now, now Al, please call me Arthur. And please, watch that tongue." I heard him close the door behind me. "And you shouldn't barge in like that, it's very rude."  
"Whatever. " I said under my breath. He passed me by and walked into the kitchen, which smelled like cupcakes. He went around the corner of the counter, picked up a bowl, and started stirring. "So may I ask why you decided to drop by all of the sudden? I must warn you though, Lutz should be coming here soon."  
I smirked, remembering the last time I met up with the German. That wasn't the prettiest Valentines day. "Well, remember when Matthew and I came over? Remember what we asked for?"  
"Oh yes! So did you have a good time with the other you while he was asleep? You have to remember it only works when he's asleep and ends in about a month."  
"Uh, yeah! He was alright but can I ask you to um see I told Matt about it and he said he wanted to meet his so I was wondering if " I stopped my lie, looking at him straight in the eye. He stopped stirring and looked up me. "You want me to open the portal, don't you?"  
Before he could stop me, or before I could even stop myself, I got on my knees and hugged his thigh. "Please! I had so much fun with the other me! I think I finally found someone that I can be my real true self around! I want to hang out with him for at least a whole day instead of just 2 hours! Not only that, but Matt really wants to meet his! He figured that if I got along so well with mine, he would with his! Please!"  
He stared down at me with a hesitant look. "Well I don't know if you get too attached to him "  
"I promise I won't! I just want to enjoy while it lasts! And hang with him longer!"  
" I don't know "  
"Please! If you do, I will never ruin your time with Lutz again!" A small blush came to his cheeks, showing him that it was working. 'Time for the grand finally.'  
"Besides," I put on my best pitiful look and looked away slightly, fake tears coming to my eyes, "I didn't even get to say goodbye "  
"Oh alright, fine! But promise me you won't cause trouble!"  
I forced my self to get up, and double forced myself to give him a hug. "I promise! Thank you Oliv- I mean," I gulped, "Arthur."  
I forced my self not to gag at the beaming look on his face. "You're welcome Al! Oh my, will you look at the time! Lutz will be here any minute! You better get going Al, a promise is a promise!" I started walking to the front door. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot to tell you, I can't open it right away until the spell that makes the other you come to us in their sleep goes off."  
"What! How long will that take?!"  
"Don't worry, I can just shorten the time to a week instead of a month."  
I sighed. 'I can deal with that. I mean, that's only today and then tomorrow.'

* * *

Canada's Pov.

I sighed when Lars and I went our separate ways. He said he was going to check up on his sister, so I didn't have to have that awkward goodbye kind of thing. "Hey Mattie!"  
I turned around to see my brother running to me. "Hey America, you need something?" I smiled at him. "C'mon Mattie, just call me Alfred!"  
My ears twitched from how loud he was. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to ask you " he trailed off and started to look nervous. "Alfred, you ask me anything."  
He looked away. I then noticed his cheeks were turning red. 'Is he blushing?!'  
"Well I was wondering if you if you would, um "  
"Yes? " I tilted my head, waiting for an answer. "If y-you know what? I-it's nothing!" He started to turn back. "Wait, no!" I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. "Come on Alfred, tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody, or judge you by this."  
He looked at me before sighing. He looked down, looking a little more nervous than before. He looked up and looked like he was about to say something when some one interrupted us. "Matthew!"  
We looked over and, to my horror, saw Cuba running to us. "Um, do you mind?! We're having a privet conversation here!" Alfred yelled. My ears pulled back. Cuba stopped in front of us. "Yeah? Well so am I." He took my arm and lead me away from Alfred, down the hallway. When we rounded the corner, he pushed me gently into the wall. I know I was scared because I couldn't stop myself from shaking. He held on to my shoulders and wouldn't let go, even when I tried to get him off me. "Look Matthew, I know you're freaking out, but listen to me! I never meant to hurt you at all! I was drunk and angry! I understand you have every right to hate me! I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, I never meant for you to go through any of this at all! J-just please oh God " His eyes started to water and he let me go. He closed his eyes and sighed. I stood there, watching him. A small silence went by. I pushed off the wall and slowly walked to him. He didn't notice until I hugged him. "I don't hate you, I was just shaken up and a little scared. It's ok." I sighed when he hugged me back. 'But still, he didn't seem too drunk. And why would he suddenly apologize to me now instead of the other days? I think I should tell Hungary the truth.'

I unlocked my door and stepped inside. Cuba said he would make up for what he did. He said that he understood if I felt a little edgy around him. I wanted to ask if what he said was true, about him having a crush on me, but I figure I would wait. Besides, I was really tired. I heated up the fish Lars gave me and set it in Kumajiro's bowl. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

Russia's Pov.

I watched the cars go by in the street from my hotel window. No matter what I did, I couldn't get Matvey out of my head. I sighed and got up. If only my sister didn't come in. But still, I will always love her. Even if she likes me back a little too much. I laid down on my bed and thought about how much Matvey affected me, just by looking at me and smiling. My heart never did that before. What if the bear was right? What if I am in love?  
My hand subconsciously moved to my chest where my heart was, my fingers moving across the heart-shaped scar. I shuddered, not wanting the memory of how that happened come back. If I remember correctly, that's when I lost my sanity. I realized I was being pulled into a half flash back, half dream. I tried to wake up, but it was too late.

I screamed as the whip hit me again. Tears poured down my eyes in gallons. I didn't want this. I thrashed wildly when the man slowly walked up, bright, shinning knife in hand. Another man pulled my head back. I felt the tip of the blade on my skin. "When you feel true love, it will not only hurt you, but them as well. " The voice whispered into my ear, sounding like it was just the wind itself. Then, I felt the tip of the blade go in, and then everything was black. I felt like someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and, to my surprise, was Matvey standing over me. He still had the Cat parts. "Ivan? What's this?"  
He pointed to the newly made scar of a heart on my chest. 'Whats going on? This wasn't how it went! Heck, he wasn't even Vinland at the time this took place! I was just being born!'  
"Ivan?"  
I looked up into his eyes. He looked at me with concern. "Matvey-Ah!" I tried leaning up, off the ground, but the pain went all the way through me. He pushed me back down, gently. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. I felt something lay softly on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Matvey laying his head down, purring. I closed my eyes again, enjoy this. They opened again though, when I felt a hand rest on my face. My eyes met with his, and before I could say anything, he kissed me. I was frozen for a second, only a second, then brought my hands up to his hips and pulled him closer. 'I don't care if this isn't the right ending, just please make it last.'  
But just as I finished that thought, I woke up.

* * *

2p!Canada's Pov.

I watched him stir on the bed, but still not waking up. Al called me and told me that this was going to happen tomorrow and today. Then we can go to the other dimension and take him away forever. The whole time before and after that, I've been thinking. 'I hate myself. If anybody was like me, I would fucking kill him. But if this guy is the opposite of me, than I'm practically in love.'  
I sighed. I looked up through my sunglasses when I heard him moan and shift in his sleep. I pushed off against the wall. I leaned over him on the bed, but he still won't wake up. I sighed again. I gave up. I opened the door and left the room, not knowing someone was waiting for me to leave.

* * *

2p!America Pov.

I watched him walk down the hall and go into another room. I snickered and opened the room Mattie was in. I quietly closed the door and walked over to Mattie's sleeping form. I smirked when I saw the gag and ropes we used last time he was here. I chuckled as I grabbed them and tied his wrist and feet together. When that was done, I took the gag and put it on his mouth. Just when I finished the knot, he opened his eyes. "Hey there kitty~" I snickered at the look if surprise on his face. "You know, you shouldn't have left us there like that~"  
I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing when he realized that he was tied up again. "Now!" I crawled on the bed and sat on my knees, his face toward me. "I think it's pay back time."  
I lifted his face close to mine. "Now, my brother said he was the one who was going to fuck you, and all I get is a BJ. But unfortunately, I'm not that patient. "  
I smirked at the innocent look on his face, which was blushing like mad. I pushed him down on the bed, his tied hands behind his back. I held him down, holding him still. I pulled down my zipper and undid my pants. He tried to scream and crawl away, but I put a knife to his throat.  
"Do it alive or do it dead. Maybe when you're dead, I'll be allowed to fuck you." I took the knife and shredded his shirt. I ran the knife against his creamy, unmarked chest, just enough for little blood to come out. He squirmed and whimpered. I ran my tongue over the cuts, savoring the sweet taste. I ran my hand down to the waist band of his boxers, smirking as he squirmed.  
"Hmm!"  
All of the sudden, I couldn't breath. I felt light head and the world was starting to spin. Then, black.

* * *

Canada's Pov.

I felt him move off of me. I crashed and laid down on the bed, tears coming to my eyes. I was panting, my heart was beating so fast. I was afraid it wasn't over. I heard silence. Then, I felt the gag being pulled off. "Matthew " That wasn't the other Alfred's voice. I opened my eyes to see the other me. I couldn't see his expression through his glasses. "Asshole." He gently picked me up and carried me out of the room. I looked back to see the other Alfred unconscious. We left the room and went into another bedroom. He laid me on the bed and undid my wrists and legs. I was scared; I was shaking while tears were still coming to my eyes. "Calm down." He bent down and held me in his arms. I tensed up, but then relaxed when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me. "Don't worry, he's not going to ever touch you again."  
I winced when my cuts rubbed against his chest. He noticed and pulled back to look at them. "That fucking asshole." He said, barely touching them. I hissed when he pressed down too hard on one of them. He tilted his glasses down so I could see his eyes. I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my shoulders and I gasped when I felt his tongue on my neck. My ears twitched. " Mhh s-stop ah ~" I struggled to get out at least a word. He ignored me and started to suck my neck. I brought my hands up and tried to push him off of me. He stopped sucking at my neck, but he kept his lips there. I could feel them brush against my skin and his hot breath hitting my neck, making me shiver. "You say stop," he moved his lips to cheekbone, "but your body says yes."  
I whimpered. "J-just please " I tried to convince him to stop, but the purring gave it away. I liked this, but I was freaking out. I felt his hand run down my back and tensed. "J-just stop! Please! Just please, don't hurt me!" I pushed off of him and backed away, tears coming to my eyes again. He froze and watched me with a half surprised, half annoyed expression or was it concern?  
I curled into a ball, trying to wake myself back up. "Matthew come back here." I tensed at the venom in his voice. I looked up and wished I didn't. He gave me a look that I couldn't decide to either shake in fear, or stay frozen in fear. "Now!"  
I flinched and slowly crawled back to him, looking down, but not even daring to cry. "Tilt your head up! Keep you eyes closed." I slowly tilted my head up, really on the bridge of fainting from fear. My ears twitched down from when he was screaming at me; my tail wrapped around my own body in attempt to comfort myself. I felt his hand rest on my cheek. I tensed, waiting for the worst to come. But it didn't come. Instead, I felt his forehead on mine. I slowly opened my eyes. I blushed when I saw how close he was. Before I could talk, he tilted his head and kissed me. But this one was different; he kissed me soft and gently, like if he did it to hard, I would break like glass. "I will never hurt you. Ever! I swear it on my life."  
He caressed my cheek, pulling me into a kiss again. This time, I kissed back. We broke apart and I leaned my head on his shoulder, getting really tired. "By the way, what do I call you? I know you're me, but it's going to get confusing." I asked him, nearly half asleep. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap. "Call me Matt. You can call the other asshole Al." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. It took me a second to figure out he was talking about the other Alfred. I closed my eyes, feeling really tired, not even knowing that I was purring. "Hey Matthew, you about to fall asleep?"  
I nodded my head yes, on the bridge of falling asleep right now "Good, because I want to say this before you go."  
And right before I fell asleep, he said this:  
"I think I love you "

* * *

Cuba's Pov.

I paced back and forth in my room.  
'Well my life with Matthew is ruined! If it wasn't for Netherlands, Prussia, and Russia, I could have time to earn his trust again and maybe we can finally-'  
I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. "Now what?" I said under my breath. "Ye-" I froze when a knife came to my throat. "Shut up! Is it true you like that weird Cat American look-alike?!" . Belarus is standing at my door way, with a knife to my throat, and is asking about my personal life. 'What the fuck?!'

* * *

England's Pov.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

My eyes snapped open. I groaned and sluggishly got out of bed. I walked to the door, opening it for however was present. "Yes?"  
My eyes snapped open when I saw Matthew rush in and hug me, crying. "Matthew, are you alright?"  
"I-I need your help."  
"Well first thing is to please let me go and come inside. It's 7:00 in the morning."

After hearing the dreams he was having, I started to get worried.  
"And how long has this been happening?"  
"At least two days."  
I nodded, trying to think how to prevent this. "Do you think they're trying to hurt me?"  
" it matters which one. The other Alfred seems to want you for lust, while yours seems to be confused and doesn't know his own feelings. I'd say that America's double is the one you need to stay clear for, and watch your double, just in case."  
He nodded his head. "Now, do you remember anything about them coming here, taking you away forever, going to another world, anything like that?"  
"I think so " he yawned. "Alright, it's nothing you need to worry about. Go back and get some sleep. For now, I want you to be near someone strong that could protect you; someone like Hungary, Netherlands, America, the Nordics, heck, even Russia will do! Just promise you'll stay at least by someone?"  
"I-I promise. "

* * *

Norway's Pov.

"Oh please! If you were such a strong country back then, then why weren't you called the King if the North, instead of me?!"  
I stared in silence as Denmark and Sweden went back and forth. Finland and Iceland were trying to calm them both down.  
With out a word, I got up and left the room. I went down the hall and bumped into America. "Hey Norway!"  
I silently walked past him, into the lobby. I walked past the doors, outside. 'If I have to take another minute of that, I'm going to kill someone'  
I waved at a cab and pulled over next to me. "Where to?"  
The driver asked as I got in. "Somewhere with peace and quite."  
10 minutes later, he pulled up to what looked like a park. I paid him and he sped down the street. I turned to the abandoned park, no light except the moon. I started walking, enjoying the peace. . "Ah!" I winced as a sharp pain went through my head. " !" I looked up to see a fairy fly towards me. The pain vanished and I was back to my expressionless faced self. "Hva er galt?" (What's wrong?)  
"Noe er galt med den andre verden!" (Something's wrong with the other world!)

* * *

I'm sorry i haven't been posting lately. my computer crashed down so i have no clue what to do. im trying though.


End file.
